


A Night with Daddy

by Kaysee_Nova



Series: Tower Living [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bath Time, Bruce has a huge cock, Bruce is the best Daddy, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Incest Play, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nursing Kink, Pacifiers, Praise Kink, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, cock nursing, sexual age play, to the point where it's unrealistic but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysee_Nova/pseuds/Kaysee_Nova
Summary: Remember those days when the Avengers lived in Avengers Tower and every other story was a group orgy story? Yeah, come with me back to 2012.It’s Tony’s idea of course, but the others quickly jump on board. Bruce hesitates, confessing that he’s uncertain. While he agrees it would make a nice change from the usual, and give him one-on-one time with each member of his family, it’s also frightening.Each of the Avengers gets to have one entire night alone with Bruce as their daddy. Each chapter can be read as an individual story.





	1. Tony's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story [Baby Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702831), and is set in the same universe. You don't need to read that to enjoy this one. 
> 
> These stories explore sexual age play between consenting adults. But they are really just an excuse to write a ridiculous amount of sex, with some character development and a dash of angst. If I left off a tag, please mention it in the comments. Unbetaed.

It’s Tony’s idea of course, but the others quickly jump on board. Bruce hesitates, confessing that he’s uncertain. While he agrees it would make a nice change from the usual, and give him one-on-one time with each member of his family, it’s also frightening.

“What’s making you nervous?” asks Tony. They’re sitting around in the common area, snacking on pizza. 

“I don’t know,” says Bruce. “I mean, part of the fun is the group dynamic.”

“Of course,” says Tony, nodding. “I get that. But…” he makes a face. “I don’t know. It’s like a reward. Uninterrupted Daddy time.”

Bruce blushes. “I try to give everyone equal attention.”

“And you’re amazing at that,” says Steve, giving Tony side-eye. “You know that, right? We’re not saying otherwise. This is just… extra.”

“You really want this?” asks Bruce, looking at all of them.

“Why wouldn’t we?” asks Natasha, smiling. It still amazes Bruce how different she is normally from her little self. She rises from the couch, not a hair out of place, wearing heels and a dress that hugs her curves, and sidles over to sit on his lap. She helped Pepper at some work function earlier, and looks stunning and sophisticated, different from her usual Black Widow attire. Even the weight of her on his lap is different. Her green eyes search his face before kissing his cheek. “Dada,” she whispers.

Every nerve in his body flares. “God, Natasha, don’t do that, please.” He’s instantly hard, his dick pushing into her weight. She gives him a little smirk, but then softens and rests her head on his shoulder. Clint moves to sit on his other side, taking one of his hands. “Oh no,” says Bruce. “You’re all ambushing me.”

At that moment, Thor ambles in, changing the energy in the room as he grabs a couple of slices and plops down heavily on the couch next to Steve. “What are we discussing?” he asks, stuffing his face. How he manages to still look so goddamn handsome while eating pizza, Bruce has no idea. 

“Tony’s idea of each of us spending one entire night alone with Daddy. You know, when we’re little,” says Natasha, succinctly laying it all out on the table in plain English. “Bruce is unsure.”

Thor pauses mid-pizza slice, his eyes narrowing on Bruce, before glancing around the room. 

“Is that…is that something you’d be into?” asks Bruce. 

Thor licks his fingers. “Absolutely,” he says, blue eyes grinning, but then a moment later they turn serious. “But it’s asking a lot of you. One night for each of us, but six nights for you.”

They each turn to look at him. Having six pairs of eyes, everyone he loves, directing their not-inconsiderable attention on him makes his already sensitive skin bloom with goosebumps. 

“What is it, Bruce? Just say it,” says Steve. 

Bruce shakes his head, lowers his eyes. “I just don’t know why you would all want that.”

They continue to look at him until Natasha speaks. “Because we love you, dummy. As Daddy, and as Bruce.”

He doesn’t even know he has tears in his eyes until she wipes them away. In desperation, he turns to Pepper, who hasn’t spoken since Tony brought up the idea. “And what about you? Do you want this?”

Pepper sighs, shifting a little to sit up straight, still in her work clothes, her legs elegantly crossed at the ankle. She is the picture of poised perfection. “If you think Big Sister doesn’t want to ride your dick all night long, I don’t know what to tell you.”

They all laugh, and it’s pretty much a done deal after that. Steve scribbles everyone’s name on pieces of paper, and they each take turns pulling out a name. Pepper draws up a schedule, and it’s decided to keep the nights at least one week apart, with the first night to start in two days, giving Bruce time to get used to the idea and to get into the right headspace. The nights will last from seven in the evening to seven in the morning, and include dinner with Daddy but not breakfast, to ease everyone back into normal headspace in the morning. They’ll take place in one of the guest residences, apart from the Avengers communal floors and private rooms, to give the couple even more privacy and make it seem special. Pepper puts the schedule up on the fridge in the common room. 

Later, Bruce is in his room and his mind gets going, over-thinking everything until Jarvis announces that Tony is there to see him. He looks up and sees Tony standing at his door. 

“You know, I can feel you thinking from two floors away.”

Bruce groans. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right, pal. That’s why I’m here,” says Tony, taking his shoes off, jumping onto the bed. 

“Where’s Pepper?” 

“Working late. She’ll join us later.”

“I don’t know, Tony. I’m not sure I’m in the mood.”

Tony pauses as he crawls across the bed to Bruce, then Jarvis announces Natasha a few seconds before she sticks her head in. “I’m figuring someone can use a little reassurance,” she says. She glances at Tony before joining Bruce on his other side. 

Bruce narrows his eyes at her and at Tony. “Did a memo go out or something?”

A moment later, Jarvis speaks again, and Bruce interrupts to say, “Oh don’t bother anymore. Let ‘em all in.” 

Steve pops in. “Just checking on you.”

“Come on in,” says Bruce, resigned, but unable to keep a smile off his face. God, he loves them all. Thor pounces in a moment later, and then Clint appears to drop from the ceiling out of nowhere. “I hope you’re all not actually planning on sleeping here.”

“We’re just here to say goodnight,” says Clint, but he gets into bed and doesn’t look like he’s planning on leaving. Then, he starts giggling, and everyone starts giggling together. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you guys,” says Bruce, speaking when they’ve fallen silent. 

No one moves right away, but slowly, one by one, the lean in to kiss him. They don’t all stay the night -- it sounds sexy but it’s not really that comfortable. Thor, Steve, and Clint leave, each giving him one last kiss. Natasha stays a little longer, making out with him and Tony until she also gets up to return to her room, leaving just Tony. 

With a sigh, Bruce rolls over to spoon Tony into his arms. “Thanks,” he says, drifting off to sleep, only waking when Pepper slips into bed beside him.


	2. Bath Time (Clint)

Bruce paces across the unfamiliar living room. The floor plan for the guest residence is similar to his own rooms, but everything feels less lived in, and for some reason it puts him slightly on edge. Clint is first, and Bruce is honestly relieved. Of all his boys, Clint is the least complicated and most straightforward with what he needs and wants. Clint wants to be held and cuddled, loves to be praised, and of course he wants his Daddy to fuck him. The only one of the babies with simpler needs is Natasha.

The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal Clint wearing lavender pajamas, carrying an overnight bag. He sees Bruce and breaks into the biggest smile. “Daddy, Daddy,” he cries, his bag forgotten as he collides with Bruce and wraps his arms tight around him. “I missed you so much.”

“Oof. Baby boy, I missed you, too. Give me a kiss, let me hold you. Oh, you feel so good in my arms, I never want to stop holding you.”

Clint hums with pleasure. Bruce leads them over to the couch, and he cuddles and rocks Clint in his arms. Bruce tells Clint how precious he is, how good he feels. He kisses him all over his face until Clint is giggling. It’s such a sweet and sexy sound, and it immediately puts Bruce into the right headspace for the rest of the evening. 

“Tell me all about your day, honey. What have you been doing?” Bruce had absented himself from the common rooms, first working in his lab and then getting things ready for the night. 

With his head tucked under Bruce’s chin, Clint tells him all about how Steve made him go running and he _hates_ running but he said he’d go if afterward Steve went with him to target practice and Steve said yes. “And then later Thor joined us and we played on the mats in the big workout room and Thor was real gentle even though he’s so much bigger.” Clint pauses in his storytelling, and looks bashful, biting his lip. “Then…then…” He hesitates, squirming and rocking up against Bruce’s dick.

“What is it, baby? You can tell me. Did something happen?”

“Wee-eell,” says Clint, in the cutest resigned voice. “We were playing and then I got to thinking about you, Daddy. I really really miss you, and I got excited I was going to see you tonight…and…and…Tony made fun of me… because…I was…I got...excited.” He says the last in a shameful whisper. 

Bruce has to hide his smile. “I hope you told Tony to mind his own business.”

Clint shrugs. “He made fun of me but then Steve told him to quit it and then Steve took care of me so it was okay.”

Telling the story makes Clint wiggle, and Bruce sees his pajamas tent up. “You want to tell me how Steve took care of you?”

Clint hides his face against Bruce’s chest. Bruce rubs Clint’s back, up and down. “He kissed me, Daddy.” 

“Hm,” says Bruce. “He did? Where did he kiss you?”

Another long hesitation, Clint wiggling and snuffling into Bruce’s neck. “Here,” he says, pointing to the tent in his pajamas. 

“I don’t see it. I need a better look, honey. Can you show me exactly where?”

Clint fumbles until Bruce helps him. They push his pajamas down. Underneath, Clint is wearing snug briefs with a cartoon Captain America design. His cock is hard, pressing against the fabric. 

“Right here, Daddy,” says Clint, rubbing his cock through his briefs. 

“Right where, baby? Show me. How did he take care of you? What did he do?”

“He kissed it, Daddy. With his mouth.”

“Like this?” asks Bruce, lifting Clint’s top to mouth his nipple, flicking it with his tongue. 

Clint squirms and giggles. “No, silly.”

“Like this?” asks Bruce again, and licks into Clint’s belly button. Clint squeals with laughter. “Oh, was it like this?” 

Bruce parts Clint’s legs to nibble up and down Clint’s inner thighs. Still laughing, but tensing with anticipation, Clint angles his cock toward Bruce’s mouth. “No, Daddy. He kissed me here.” Clint tugs at the elastic band of his briefs until the head of his cock peeks out. It’s smeared with pre-come. 

“Oh, I see,” says Bruce. He leans in and sucks on the tip, mouthing around the elastic of the briefs, tasting Clint’s come. 

“Daddy, that feels so good,” whispers Clint. “Want more.”

“Lift up, sweetheart,” says Bruce, and he tugs the briefs off, setting them aside. Clint’s cock springs up, hard and leaking. “I’m going to kiss your cock all over, baby.”

Clint groans, thrusting as Bruce mouths the tip, licking up every little bit of pre-come. He gently nibbles down the shaft to nuzzle Clint’s balls, nosing around until he swipes at Clint’s hole with his tongue before kissing back up the shaft to the tip again. 

“My beautiful boy, I love your sweet cock. It taste so good. Can you push it all the way in, baby? All the way to the back of my throat so I can taste all of you?”

Clint makes a small noise, and manages to nod. Bruce opens his mouth and Clint thrusts in, grunting high and desperate. He’s not gentle or careful, not how he would be normally, but Bruce doesn’t want gentle. “That’s it, baby,” he gasps. “Do it again. Don’t stop.”

With desperate grunts, Clint fucks Bruce’s mouth until there’s slobber dripping down Bruce’s mouth. Clint makes high keening noises until he comes, shooting down Bruce’s throat. Bruce swallows everything, and then scoops Clint into his arms, cradling him back and forth. They kiss, not caring how messy they are with spit and come coating their faces. “Love you, baby boy. Love you so much,” says Bruce, and Clint hums with pleasure. 

After he continues to cuddle Clint close, he cleans them up and puts Clint’s briefs back on, but leaves the pajamas. “Are you, hungry, honey? We should eat dinner before it gets too late.”

Clint, very clingy after his orgasm, nods as he hugs Bruce, practically plastered to his side. “Hungry, Daddy.”

“Okay, baby boy, let’s get some food in you. Then we can take a bath together before bedtime, all right, sweetheart?

Clint nods again. Bruce guides Clint over to the kitchen where he’s already prepared the food so it only needs to be reheated. He serves two plates of spaghetti, one in a bowl with circus animals, and brings it and an adult-sized sippy cup with a beer over to Clint. They sit close together, so Bruce can cut up Clint’s spaghetti and help feed him, making sure Clint drinks from his sippy cup. Clint is wiggly, wanting more hugs and kisses, groping for Bruce’s cock, and generally unable to sit still. Spaghetti sauce gets all over his face and he has spaghetti practically in his hair. Clint burps and laughs. 

“Okay, dirty boy,” laughs Bruce, giving up on the food as Clint finishes most of his bowl and downs the rest of his sippy cup. Bruce has eaten enough, and he’s not that hungry anyway. “It’s time for a bath, I think.”

“Nooo,” cries Clint, and he scrambles out of Bruce’s reach, running into the living room, his round butt jiggling in his tight briefs. 

“Get back here, young man,” yells Bruce. 

He chases Clint, and they play a little with Bruce trying to catch Clint and Clint laughing hysterically as he gets away again, shrieking as Bruce tackles him to the ground and tickles him senseless. 

“Just for that, I have to punish you, sweetheart.”

“Aahhah, no, Daddy, I’m a good boy, I am. I swear,” cries Clint, kicking and tossing back and forth in Bruce’s grip just enough to rub his hardening cock up against Bruce’s heavy dick. 

“You know you’re not supposed to run away from Daddy like that when it’s time for your bath. Come here.”

Bruce sits on the couch and puts Clint across his knee. Clint has a tight round ass that stretches the fabric of his Captain America Y fronts. Bruce traces one finger along Clint’s butt crack. Clint wiggles and paddles his legs. “Daddy, Daddy, I’m sorry.”

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s okay. You know Daddy loves you, even when you misbehave.” Bruce gentles Clint, tracing his hand down his back, feeling Clint’s tight muscles. Some of his tension leaves, and Bruce continues to lightly massage him, squeezing the two globes of Clint’s ass. They make juicy handfuls. He tugs the briefs down and off and lightly slaps Clint right where cheek meets thigh. Then he squeezes the two globes again, pulling them apart so he can kiss Clint’s asshole and lick down to his balls. 

Clint groans, pushing up with his hips. “Daddy,” he whines.

“It’s okay,” he hums, feeling Clint’s hard dick press into Bruce’s lap. He slaps both cheeks again, making them jiggle, enjoying the way Clint clenches. He lubes one finger, circles it around Clint’s fluttering asshole. “Tighten around Daddy’s finger, baby, that’s it.”

Clint groans, and Bruce can tell he wants to fuck himself on Bruce’s finger. Bruce starts counting to five, lightly slapping Clint’s butt cheeks until they’re blushing. When he’s done, he takes Clint into his arms and kisses him. “You did that so well, honey. My brave boy.”

Clint has tears in the corners of his eyes and he shyly tucks his head into Bruce’s neck. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“I know you are, baby. Are you ready for a bath now?” asks Bruce, wiping the tears away. Clint’s blue eyes are shining. 

Clint nods, squirming on Bruce’s lap, his thick dick leaking. “Yes, Daddy.”

It takes only a few moments for Bruce to put the dinner things away, and then he takes Clint into the en suite bathroom attached to the master bedroom. The big tub fills quickly. He adds a couple of toys to the bath, and then helps Clint get in before striping himself. 

“Daddy, your cock is so big,” says Clint with wide eyes locked on Bruce’s semi-erect cock swinging heavily between his legs as Bruce steps into the tub and sits down in front of him. 

Bruce eases into the warm water, spreading his legs so his cock can have space. He only fills the tub half way, so that it won’t overflow with both of them in there. Clint nestles into the space between Bruce’s legs, wanting to look at Bruce’s cock. 

“Can I touch it?” he asks. 

“Of course, baby. Do you want to play with it?” asks Bruce. “We have a lot of toys here to play with, but if you want to play with Daddy’s cock, you can play with that instead.”

His cock jumps slightly as Clint shyly wraps his hand around the shaft. The water and soap feel good and he groans as Clint squeezes. 

“Daddy, you’re so hard. And so big.”

“Keep squeezing like that, baby. Up and down, just like that.” Bruce loves the expression on Clint’s face, full of wonder as he gazes at Bruce’s cock. Bruce reaches for the bottle of lube and squirts it over the head of his cock and over Clint’s hands. “A little soap, baby, get Daddy good and clean all over.”

Clint shudders, eyes glazed with lust as he works Bruce’s cock. He pulls Clint closer into his arms. “Let me get you all clean, too.”

“Mine isn’t as big as yours,” says Clint, as Bruce coats his hand with more lube, squeezing Clint’s dick.

“Honey, you know that doesn’t matter. Your cock is as perfect as you are.” In truth, Clint’s dick matches Clint’s body, thick and powerful, and it feels amazing in Bruce’s hand.

Clint makes small earnest noises as they kiss, holding each other’s cocks. Bruce bites gently at Clint’s lips, trailing kisses down his throat. “Love you, baby. You’re so sweet and delicious, I could eat you up, I just love you so much.”

Clint whimpers with pleasure, and they continue to make out lazily in the tub. Bruce soaps up Clint’s chest and back. With minimal splash, Clint shifts to straddle Bruce, facing away from Bruce, bending down so his ass is right in Bruce’s face, presenting it like a gift. Bruce bites his lip. “Am I clean, Daddy?”

Clint is squeaky clean, but Bruce takes a handful of lube and rubs up and down and around, circling his hole. Clint hums with pleasure. Bruce slips one finger in, rubbing at his slick walls. He’s tight, but starts to loosen as Bruce adds a second and third. “Have to check all over, inside and out.”

“It feels so good.”

Bruce guides Clint down, aiming the head of his cock to breach his asshole. Clint sinks slowly, stretching to fit Bruce’s thick cock. 

“Daddy, your cock is scraping me clean, I can feel it sliding against me,” gasps Clint, twisting to look back at Bruce. 

“Sit back, honey, let all of Daddy in.” Clint lowers until he’s fully seated on Bruce’s cock, groans echoing throughout the bathroom. 

Clint flexes around Bruce’s cock. Bruce can feel his inner muscles grasp and squeeze, then release, squeeze and then release. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel incredible. Move up and down, honey.”

Clint rises and grinds down, ass bouncing on Bruce’s dick so Bruce can see it going in and out of Clint’s stretched asshole. “Daddy,” yells Clint, “I’m going to come. It’s too good, I can’t stop.” He cries out, slamming down on Bruce’s cock, head dropping forward as he clenches around Bruce. 

Bruce grips Clint and fucks him through his orgasm. “Here it comes, baby. I’m going to shoot inside you.” Bruce buries himself deep, clutching Clint to him, gasping for breath. 

He holds Clint close as their breathing returns to normal, not wanting to let go even though it starts to get uncomfortable and the water in the tub cools. Clint becomes super snuggly and lethargic, and Bruce does everything for him, rinsing him off and helping him out of the tub. Bruce puts on a robe, then wraps Clint in a large, soft towel that has a hood and pictures of trains and planes on it. 

Back in the bedroom, Clint gazes fondly at him, making Bruce’s job difficult because all he wants to do is hug Bruce. He rummages around in Clint’s overnight bag, pulling out a fresh pair of briefs. They have cartoon pictures of the Hulk on them, and he looks up with surprise. 

“They’re my favorite,” says Clint, softly. 

Nearly overcome with emotion, Bruce kisses Clint, then holds out the underwear for him to put on, his hands shaking. The briefs stretch over Clint’s semi-hard dick. It does something to Bruce, to see the Hulk’s face over Clint’s crotch. “Come here, baby,” says Bruce, and he takes Clint into his arms. 

He decides to leave Clint in just his underwear and they snuggle together in a large armchair for story time. Bruce reads from a special picture book Tony made with pictures of their family together, fucking in different positions.

Clint begins to squirm, and Bruce can tell that his dick is hard, stretching out the Hulk’s face on his briefs. 

“You want a bottle, baby? Before going to bed?”

Clint shakes his head, mouthing at Bruce’s neck. “Want to nurse.”

Bruce shivers, his dick thickening. There’s not much more he loves than nursing his babies with his hard cock. “Okay, honey. Get on the bed.”

Clint scrambles out of his arms and bounces onto the bed, beaming, his cute butt encased in his tight briefs, wiggling with happiness. Bruce sits back against the headboard, undoing his robe, guiding Clint to lie beside him, head resting on his lap. “That’s it, baby, open up, let me feed you my cock.”

Clint makes a noise of contentment, slobbering over Bruce’s cock. Bruce hisses, and closes his eyes. It’s not like a regular blowjob, yet it never fails to make him rock hard, leaking as he tries to last as long as possible. He reaches into Clint’s briefs, taking hold of Clint’s dick. Clint sighs, settling deeper into headspace, sucking on the tip of Bruce’s cock. Bruce caresses Clint’s hair, his fingernails scratching gently at his scull, rubbing his ear as he also rubs the head of Clint’s cock. They are quiet for several minutes until Clint bucks a little, coming in Bruce’s hand and Bruce shudders, spilling into Clint’s mouth. Clint swallows, then continues to lick all over until Bruce coaxes him up to lie beside him on the bed. 

“Getting sleepy, Daddy,” says Clint, with half-lidded eyes. 

“Okay, baby, time to brush our teeth and use the potty before we go to bed.” Clint whines, not wanting to get up. Bruce cups Clint’s tight ass, pressing against him, kissing his neck. “You want to sleep with Daddy tonight, baby, in Daddy’s bed?”

This is of course the entire point of the evening, but in theory Clint’s little self doesn’t know that. Bruce is rewarded with Clint’s eyes popping open and going big and round, his face lighting up with excitement. “You mean it? I can sleep in here with you?”

“Yes, baby, if that’s what you want? But before we can go to bed we have to brush our teeth and use the potty. Come on.”

“Okay!” cries Clint, happy now. 

Bruce slips his robe back on and goes with Clint into the bathroom. Together they brush their teeth, kissing afterward to taste their minty freshness. Clint declares he is a big boy and can pee and poop on his own, so Bruce leaves him to it, and uses the living room bathroom for himself. After a couple of minutes, he hears Clint call for him. 

“Daddy!” 

Bruce rushes over, finding Clint standing by the toilet, looking distressed, underwear pooled around his ankles, holding his dick in his hand. “What is it, baby?”

“It won’t go down, Daddy. I don’t know how to make it go down. I can’t pee.” Clint tries to push his cock down but it snaps back up again, slapping his stomach.

Bruce bites his lip, trying not to laugh. “Oh honey,” he says, hugging Clint close. “Do you need Daddy to help you?”

Clint sighs and nods, looking convincingly despondent. 

“Tell me how this happened,” says Bruce, slicking his hand. 

“I was thinking about you, Daddy, and how I get to sleep with you, and how big your cock is and how much I love you, and how maybe if I’m a good boy, you might fuck me because it feels so good, Daddy,” says Clint, hiding his face against Bruce’s neck, shivering as Bruce works his cock. 

“Oh baby, you got excited, huh? That’s okay, Daddy’s here to take care of you,” says Bruce, taking two fingers and pushing into Clint’s hole, pressing against his prostate. Clint grunts, bending his head to nibble on one of Bruce’s nipples. Bruce inhales sharply. 

“Daddy,” says Clint, clinging to him. “Your hand feels so good. I’m going to come.”

Clint shoots into the air. Most of it falls into the toilet. Bruce waits for Clint’s cock to soften and they both look down at his dick until Clint finally lets go. The stream of urine hits the toilet bowl. 

Bruce kisses Clint’s forehead. “That’s it, baby. I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks, Daddy,” whispers Clint. 

Bruce shows Clint how to shake his penis, flicking the last of the urine, and then he takes a sheet of toilet paper to tap the tip dry. He holds out the Hulk briefs for Clint, tucking his dick away. 

They return to the bed, and Clint lies down on his stomach, wiggling with anticipation. 

“You ready for Daddy’s cock, baby?” asks Bruce, releasing his robe again, taking it off, straddling Clint with his knees on either side of Clint’s hips. The round globes of Clint’s ass stretch the Hulk briefs invitingly. Bruce’s big dick lines up right over the Hulk, pushing between Clint’s butt cheeks. Clint squeaks with excitement, flexes his ass muscles. 

“Yes, Daddy, I’m ready,” says Clint. 

Bruce trail his hands down Clint’s back, then down to the waistband of the briefs, slipping his fingers underneath, pulling them down just enough squeeze Clint’s ass. He kisses each juicy cheek. Inch by inch he pushes the briefs down until they’re around Clint’s knees. With his weight on his hands, hovering over Clint, Bruce drags his dick up the cleft of Clint’s ass. 

Clint moans, flexing his butt muscles again, undulating. Bruce grabs more lube, using one hand to explore Clint’s hot little hole while he kisses Clint’s shoulder blades and nuzzles his neck. “Sweet boy, my baby boy, I love you so much, I know you’re going to squeeze my cock just right, baby.”

Bruce tongues around Clint’s hole. He adds more lube. 

“Daddy,” whines Clint. “I can’t wait any more, Daddy. Please.”

Bruce lines up, parting Clint’s ass so he can see his hole, wet and glistening. Clint groans as Bruce slides in. With Clint lying prone, he’s even tighter, pulsing around him. “You feel incredible, baby, so tight.”

“Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me hard. Oh God, you feel so good. I want it so bad.”

Bruce sinks all the way in, then pulls out, sliding his cock’s head up and down Clint’s wet crack before thrusting in again. Clint cries out. Bruce takes hold of Clint’s ass cheeks, spreading them open, and begins to thrust deep into Clint. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” cries Clint, his breathing haggard, punctuated by the force of Bruce’s thrusts. “I’m coming, oh God, Daddy, I’m coming, you’re making your baby come so hard.”

Clint is so tight that Bruce’s vision goes dark, but he doesn’t stop pounding into Clint’s ass, bending forward so his forehead is pressed into Clint’s back. He feels sparks tingling his skin, his balls tightening. He pulls out, coming all over Clint’s reddened ass cheeks, before collapsing to the side. 

They fall silent, and he gathers his senses enough to pull Clint toward him, covers him with kisses. Clint drifts off to sleep despite lying in the wet bit. As quietly as he can so as not to wake the baby, he cleans Clint up, gently pulling his briefs back on around sleepy protests. He pulls back the covers, and gets Clint under the top sheet, then spoons up behind him. 

He wakes in the middle of the night, something warm and wet around his cock. He looks down to see Clint between his legs. “Baby?”

“I was hungry, Daddy,” gasps Clint, and Bruce lies back. Clint tongues around his balls before sucking on the tip. 

“I’m going to come,” he warns, and erupts into the heat of Clint’s mouth. Clint eagerly licks everything spilling over his fingers, smacking his lips. He climbs back up to lie beside Bruce. Bruce reaches for Clint’s cock. It only takes a few tugs and Clint shudders, breathing heavily into the warmth at Bruce’s neck. They fall asleep again. 

Bruce wakes up again, this time because he senses Clint’s tense beside him. “What is it, honey?” he asks, gently caressing Clint. 

“Bad dream, Daddy.”

Bruce croons softly, murmuring to Clint, singing a lullaby and petting and kissing him until he feels Clint’s heartbeat slow down. Bruce turns Clint around so his ass nestles against his dick. He slicks his fingers and presses into Clint’s hole while reaching around to palm Clint’s cock. He jacks Clint off, playing with his prostate. Just before Clint comes, Bruce bends down to suck on the tip of Clint’s cock, swallowing everything so he doesn’t have to clean up. 

“Sleep, baby,” he murmurs, petting Clint. “Nothing bad will happen here.”

Clint sighs, and nestles deeper into Bruce’s embrace, and falls asleep. 

In the morning, Jarvis unveils the windows and the view of the New York cityscape glistens, gray light streaming in. Bruce wakes and finds Clint sitting up in bed beside him. “’Morning,” Bruce says, smiling. “How are you?”

“Pretty fucking fantastic,” answers Clint, with a smug twist to his lips.

Relieved, Bruce rises up to plant a simple kiss on Clint’s lips. “Thanks for being such a cute baby.”

Grinning, Clint kisses him back. “Anytime, Daddy.”

Bruce glances at the clock. It’s 6:50, and they still have another ten minutes before their night is over. “Want to fuck one more time? We got ten minutes.”

“Hm,” hums Clint. “Can we fuck in the shower?”

“You bet,” answers Bruce, and they get out of bed. Bruce slaps Clint’s butt, still wearing the Hulk briefs.


	3. Worthy (Thor)

Bruce admits that he’s nervous. Thor isn’t like the others. Although no one doubts that Thor loves them, Bruce sometimes catches him watching the others with a slightly mystified, indulgent expression. Like he doesn’t quite know how he got here but he may as well go along for the ride. The others get something from being little, something more than just a lot of incredible sex, but it’s an uniquely human experience -- the baby clothes, the rhythm of their play, even how they talk. What can it mean to an Asgardian who’s lived for hundreds of years? What does he get out of it? In a group setting, it hasn’t mattered as much, but one-on-one with Bruce for one entire night… Bruce worries it’ll be awkward. 

The elevator dings. Thor steps out, glances around curiously until he sees Bruce. “Daddy!” he booms, arms thrown wide, rushing over to give Bruce a backbreaking hug. 

“Honey.” Bruce smiles at Thor’s beaming face. Thor is barefoot, wearing red and gold pajamas that have sailing ships printed all over. The pjs look about two sizes too small for Thor, stretched across his broad chest and strong legs, his large cock hard and pressing against the soft fabric. It leaves nothing to the imagination. “Oh my goodness, baby. What do we have here?”

Thor grunts as Bruce traces the outline of Thor’s cock through his pajama. “It’s been like that all day,” says Thor, with just a touch of shame. 

“And you didn’t take care of it? Or have one of your brothers or Pepper or Nat take care of it?” asks Bruce.

Thor’s pretty blue eyes meet his. “I wanted you. I thought I should wait, to be with you. Daddy,” he adds, studying Bruce’s face. 

Bruce swallows, cupping Thor’s face. Thor kisses him, eager and hungry and Bruce feels the power of it, like electricity, zinging through his blood. “Come over to the couch with me, honey. Let’s take care of this,” he says.

Thor dumps his overnight bag by the couch and immediately curls up as much as he can onto Bruce’s lap, which is no small feat for someone so large. Bruce wonders what he was worried about, gently carding through Thor’s hair. “Did you miss daddy?”

“Yes,” says Thor, muffled.

They spend several minutes like this, with Thor curled up with his head in Bruce’s lap, making himself as small as possible, Bruce rubbing soothingly down Thor’s back, massaging gently. Thor’s erection remains rock hard and huge, straining against the fabric of his too small pajamas. Bruce slips his hand under the waistband, surprised to find that Thor’s wearing underwear. He shifts around so he can properly remove the pajama bottoms. Thor is wearing similar briefs like the kind Clint had, but with a Black Widow design encasing Thor’s huge, straining dick. 

Bruce huffs a short laugh, beginning to suspect a conspiracy among the others. He glances up at Thor who grins at him. Kissing the head of Thor’s cock through his Black Widow underwear and Thor lunges for him. “Kiss, Daddy. I want a kiss.”

They kiss, deep and wet, but then Thor pulls away so he can tug at Bruce’s shirt. Bruce unbuttons and shrugs it off so Thor can rub his face over Bruce’s chest hair, rumbling with pleasure. 

“Love you, Daddy,” says Thor with his face plastered against Bruce’s chest, hugging him tight. 

“Love you, too, son,” murmurs Bruce. He inhales sharply when Thor finds his right nipple and sucks on it. 

Thor leaks through his Black Widow briefs, stretching it out obscenely, big enough that the head of his cock escapes out one side. Bruce grabs the waistband and pulls the underwear off and Thor sighs with relief. His cock is almost purple and swollen, impressive in its size with a beautiful flared head. It makes Bruce’s mouth water. “Oh honey, you’re so hard. It looks painful. You’ve been like this all day? You shouldn’t let it go this long, baby.”

Thor whimpers around Bruce’s nipple, nuzzling even lower to tongue all along Bruce’s stomach and belly button. Bruce takes out a tube from his pocket and slicks up his hand, wrapping it around Thor’s cock. Thor groans, kissing Bruce’s chest to suck on his neck, thrusting into Bruce’s hand. He grips Bruce tight, coming in grunts. 

After his orgasm, Thor is still rock hard and a little dazed. “Honey, this is going to take several times. Daddy’s going to have to fuck you and make you come over and over again.”

Thor whimpers, thrusting into empty air. Bruce lays a towel down, then makes Thor stand and bends him over the arm of the couch. Thor spreads his legs, his lightly tanned ass wiggling as he tries to get comfortable with his dick trapped underneath. 

“Rise up a bit, that’s it, so I can get you ready for Daddy’s cock,” says Bruce, slicking up his hole. 

“Daddy, I need you to fuck me,” cries Thor, canting up his ass for Bruce. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you.” He pushes two fingers in. Thor is always tight, but he’s so eager for Bruce’s cock that he comes again from just Bruce’s fingers, yelling into the couch cushions. Bruce checks but Thor is still rock hard. 

Catching his breath, lifting his torso enough that he can look behind him, Thor spreads his legs even wider. “I’m ready, Daddy. I’m ready for your cock.”

“Okay, I just want to make sure you’re fully stretched. I don’t want to hurt you.” Bruce slides three fingers in, pressing against Thor’s prostate. Thor undulates, fucking himself on Bruce’s fingers. “Hold still, baby,” says Bruce, lining his cock up, watching the flared head press into Thor. 

Bruce sinks in as Thor groans until Bruce’s balls bounce against Thor’s balls. Thor is so tight it makes Bruce sweat. He waits a beat, then pulls out slowly. He can feel each spasm of Thor’s hole tighten and relax and tighten again each time he thrusts in. He pulls out and angles down, sawing back and forth over Thor’s prostate until Thor cries out, spasming, rising up onto his tip toes, coming violently. 

Catching his own breath, Bruce waits, fully seated deep inside Thor without moving, waiting for the spasms to subside. Thor continues to twitch around him, uncoordinated, and doesn’t stop groaning. Bruce lifts Thor up slightly, grasping his cock. It has softened with the last orgasm, and Bruce cups it, bending low over Thor’s back to kiss his shoulder blade. “Give me a color, honey. Do you want one more?”

“Yes, God yes, please. Green, definitely green.”

“Okay,” answers Bruce. He straightens and begins to make small thrusts in and out, building the tension back up. Thor arches, working his ass as Bruce increases the tempo. He keeps his hand on Thor’s cock, feeling it thicken and lengthen again, slick with come from his previous orgasms. 

“Daddy,” mumbles Thor, slurring a little. “I feel you sliding in and out. It feels so good.”

“You’re so tight, honey, so tight. I’m going to fuck your ass hard, baby, make you come one more time.”

“Yes, yes, Daddy, please,” whines Thor. 

Bruce lets go of Thor’s now fully erect and leaking cock so he can grip Thor’s cheeks, spread them wide, his cock splitting Thor in two. He pulls out so he can slide the head along Thor’s crack, down to his ball sack before sinking in again to the root. Thor squeezes around him, making Bruce’s vision darken. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” 

Thor is beyond words, becoming an endless groan. Bruce begins to pound into him until Thor erupts with another spasming orgasm, almost dislodging Bruce he comes so hard. Bruce holds on, fucking Thor through it until Bruce finally lets go with three hard strokes. 

It takes a minute before either one of them can move. Bruce guides Thor over to the bathroom to clean up, before helping him put the Black Widow briefs back on again over his now quiescent cock. Thor is dopey after his multiple orgasms, uncoordinated, needing help even to just walk. It’s fascinating to see such a contrast from how Thor is in public, almost operatic in his movements, to now, debauched and glazed with lust. 

He guides Thor to the kitchen, then quickly cleans up the living room. The towel he laid down on the couch is sodden with Thor’s come. He tosses it into the laundry bin. 

Bruce pours Thor a glass of orange juice mixed with a little water. “Drink all of it, okay,” says Bruce, kissing Thor’s cheek and caressing his hair. “I’ll get dinner ready.”

Thor nods rather absently, still not recovered. Bruce sets out a few snacks -- crackers and cheese, sliced cucumbers, grapes, and baby carrots. Soon Thor sits up straighter, downing all of his juice and popping grapes into his mouth. “I’m hungry, Daddy!”

Bruce grins. “I bet you are. Here you go. Eat all of it,” he says, serving Thor a plate of roast chicken and potatoes, pouring him a beer in a large plastic cup with cartoon animals on it. He sits beside Thor with his own plate, amused as Thor shovels food into his mouth. “Easy, baby. Don’t forget to chew.”

He pets his precious boy as they eat their food. Thor leans into his caresses, then drinks all of his beer. “Can I have another?” he asks. 

“For asking politely, yes you may,” says Bruce, pouring Thor a second beer and dishing out more chicken and potatoes. After they finish, he puts their dishes away. “What would you like for desert, honey?”

Thor pretends to think, scrunching up his face, blushing a bright red as he looks down at his hands. “I don’t know, Daddy,” he says, bashful. 

Brue narrows his eyes at him, trying to lift Thor’s chin so he could meet his eyes. “I think you do know what you want. It’s okay, you can tell me.” Still not looking at Bruce, Thor lunges into Bruce’s arms, burying his face into the crook of Bruce’s neck. “You can say it, honey.”

Thor whines a little, then whispers, “Can I eat your ass?”

Biting his lip, Bruce pets and cuddles Thor, comforting him. “Oh baby, of course you can. But can I eat yours, too?”

Nodding vigorously, Thor doesn’t let him go but keeps nuzzling and rubbing his face against Bruce’s neck, then down to his chest. Thor loves Bruce’s chest hair, resting his cheek against it. “Daddy, my dick is hard again,” he whines. 

“Let me see,” says Bruce, looking down at Thor’s crotch. His big dick is pressed along one side of his briefs, the head sticking out of the leg hole. Bruce bends down to kiss it, feeling Thor shudder. “Okay, we can take care of it, baby.” 

Bruce, taking two cans of whipped cream from the fridge, guides Thor over to the living room, setting out a large towel for them. Thor plays with his cock through his underwear, sticking his hand inside to squeeze the head and cup his balls. “Take it off, honey, and lie down here,” says Bruce. 

Thor wiggles out of his underwear, his cock lengthened almost to mid-thigh. It looks delicious. Bruce takes his pants off, his own cock heavy between his legs. Thor’s eyes go big and he groans. Bruce takes a moment to position Thor on his side, head-to-toe in sixty-nine position. They fall hungrily on each other. Thor doesn’t need any prompting, nuzzling around Bruce’s cock, licking down his length to press into Bruce’s ball, licking around his hole. Dazed for a moment, Bruce almost forgets the whipped cream, but soon they are covered in sticky white sweetness, devouring each other. With hungry, earnest groans, Thor chews on Bruce’s asshole, licking him inside and out while Bruce coats Thor’s big dick in cream and then swallows it. “Fuck my mouth, baby,” he says. 

Thor gasps then starts to fuck Bruce’s mouth as he sucks on Bruce’s balls, taking almost all in his mouth, searching out all the cream. 

“I’m going to come. I’m going to come,” cries Thor before erupting into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce swallows the mixture of salty come and sweet whipping cream. Thor is still semi-hard, and Bruce sprays more cream onto his cock before sucking it down his throat. Thor cries out, coming again almost immediately. Its sends Bruce over the edge and he cries out as he paints Thor’s face with his come. 

They lay panting, covered in cream and come, getting stickier by the second. “That was delicious, Daddy,” says Thor. Bruce chuckles and then Thor begins to giggle as Bruce helps him rise. 

“Time for a bath, I think,” says Bruce, gathering the towels for the laundry bin. Thor exaggerates walking like he doesn’t want any part of his skin to touch, his now soft dick dangling adorably between his legs. Bruce is so overcome with love and affection that he has to take his boy into his arms and hug him close.

“Daddy,” whines Bruce, patient as Bruce hugs him. “I’m sticky.”

“Okay, okay, you’re just so damn cute I can’t help myself,” says Bruce. Thor colors golden pink all over, shyly kissing Bruce on the cheek as they head for the en suite bathroom in the master bedroom. 

While the bathtub fills, Bruce continues to kiss and hug his big boy, kissing him all over, tasting the sticky sweetness of his skin. Once the tub is filled, they both get in. Bruce takes a washcloth and scrubs Thor all over. Thor’s dick rises in the water, like a submarine periscope. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” says Thor, ashamed, trying to push his dick down under the water.

“Oh baby, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” he says. “I love that you’re always hard. It means you’re a healthy beautiful boy. Give me a kiss, baby.”

They make out in the bath, facing each other with Thor’s legs over Bruce’s. Bruce takes a handful of lube and cups Thor’s cock, working him slowly. Thor’s breathing deepens against Bruce’s neck. When he comes, Thor’s orgasm goes on for what seems like a solid minute, his dick pulsing in Bruce’s hands as ropes of come continue erupting. 

Afterwards, Thor is a little wobbly as Bruce finishes rinsing them both off. Bruce’s dick swings heavy between his legs, but he doesn’t want to come until they fuck again. In the bedroom, he sits on the edge of the bed and positions Thor to stand between his legs, taking his time drying him all over before nuzzling Thor’s dick into his mouth. Thor’s not as hard as he was before, but he is long and thick, clean and delicious, and Bruce sucks on the head until Thor’s cock rises. Then, he takes hold of the shaft, pumping up and down as he sucks on each ball before swirling around the top and swallowing him as deep as he can. “Come for me again, baby,” gasps Bruce, reaching around to play with Thor’s asshole. Thor begins to thrust as he deposits another load on Bruce’s tongue. 

Thor’s knees give. Bruce struggles under the weight of an armful of sleepy Thor. They crawl onto the bed, lying side by side. “Tired, baby? You’ve had a long day.”

“Yes, Daddy. I love you,” murmurs Thor, kissing Bruce’s neck. 

He wraps Thor in his arms, carding gently through his damp hair, working out some of the tangles. “I just want you to know, how much you mean to me. To all of us. I don’t think we say it enough.”

Thor stills in his arms, raising his head to look at Bruce, his blue eyes searching. Bruce kisses him all over. Thor doesn’t take his eyes off Bruce, looking at him with surprise and wonder.

“What I want to say, baby,” continues Bruce, tracing Thor’s eyebrows, the line of his cheekbones. “What I don’t think is said enough to you, is that your worth,” his breath catches. “You’re worth is incalculable. To me, and to our family here.”

A crease appears between Thor’s eyes, and they begin to shine. “Daddy?”

“Oh baby, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Thor shakes his head as he takes a shuddering breath. Bruce kisses him to make it better, and Thor makes little desperate noises, kissing Bruce like he wants to crawl into him. He’s rock hard again, thrusting against Bruce’s belly, leaving a snail trail of wetness. 

“Daddy wants you to fuck him, baby. Do you want that, too? Do you want to put your beautiful dick inside Daddy?”

Thor makes an unholy sound. “Yes, Daddy, yes, I love you,” he says. His eyes shine. 

Bruce takes Thor’s fingers to coat them with slick, and together they stretch Bruce open. He doesn’t need much after Thor’s rim job from earlier. Soon, he instructs Thor to lie on his back while he straddles his hips, taking hold of Thor’s cock and guiding him to his hole. Few things were better than Thor’s cock in his ass, scraping along his prostate. Bruce groans as he seats himself.

“Baby, you feel incredible inside Daddy. You hit my spot so perfectly, you’re going to make Daddy come so hard, honey. Keep thrusting in and out, like that. Kiss me, baby.”

Thor mouths all over Bruce’s face and neck, fucking into him. Bruce grinds down, rocking faster. Thor whines, gripping Bruce’s hips hard enough to bruise. “Fuck, Daddy. I’m going to come inside you.”

“That’s it, baby. Harder.” Bruce leans back, gasping when Thor’s dick hammers against his prostate. He takes Thor’s hand, wraps it around his cock. Bruce erupts all over Thor’s chest, but continues to fuck himself on Thor’s cock, riding out his orgasm until the last spasm. Thor comes hard, raises Bruce off the bed. 

They collapse onto their sides, chests heaving. Bruce clenches his butt, wanting to keep Thor’s come inside him as long as possible. He gathers Thor into his arms. “Thank you, baby, you fucked daddy so good,” he says, still out of breath. 

Thor hums happily, rumbling with pleasure as they cuddle. “Daddy, I’m getting sticky again.”

Bruce laughs, then coaxes Thor up and into the bathroom where they clean up. He instructs Thor to brush his teeth, then to use the toilet. Bruce helps hold Thor’s dick when he pees, Thor leaning against Bruce and licking his neck. Then, he gives Thor privacy while he finds pajama bottoms for himself and retrieves Thor’s forgotten red and gold pajamas from the living room.

When he comes out of the bathroom, Thor runs and jumps onto the bed, playful and bouncing like a puppy.

“Oof, baby, did you get a second wind?”

Thor giggles and bounces more, beaming pure happiness. “I get to sleep with Daddy!” he says, excited. 

Laughing a little, Bruce promises him a bedtime story. “And,” he adds, more hesitantly. “If you like, you can nurse from Daddy.”

Thor’s eyes go wide. Being one of the older kids, he doesn’t nurse often. But the truth is Bruce loves having his babies nurse from his cock. It makes him feel incredibly close to each of them, and never fails to make him rock hard, even after coming several times already. “Can I, really?” asks Thor. 

“Yes, baby,” says Bruce, his cock already rising. “Why don’t you nurse while I tell you a story?”

“Okay,” beams Thor, wiggling with joy. 

Bruce gets a couple of hand towels for later, and pours a glass of water that he sets aside on the bedside table. Then he settles against the headboard, holding his arms out for Thor to curl up with his head in Bruce’s lap. At first, they stay quiet, with Bruce caressing Thor’s hair. Thor’s eyes close, and he nuzzles Bruce’s lap, mouthing over the outline of his hard dick inside his pants. 

“You ready to nurse, baby?” he asks. 

“Yes, Daddy,” says Thor. Bruce shifts to open his fly, pulling out his cock. It hits Thor in the face, smearing a dab of pre-come on his nose and chin. Bruce makes him rise up so he can lick Thor’s face, before holding out the tip of his cock and rubbing around and around Thor’s lips. Thor licks, then sucks on the tip, before sighing as he settles comfortably. He nurses gently. 

Bruce shivers, biting his lip. “Once upon a time,” he starts. “In a distant land, there lived a young prince.”

As he starts telling a story, Bruce continues rubbing Thor’s back, cupping the swell of each cheek, down the cleft, then around to trace over his cock. As he talks, he weaves in flying horses to the story, full of shield maidens and dragons and a sea battle, a kidnapping and a gallant rescue at the end. He teases Thor’s asshole, then cupped his dick, working his cock slowly. Thor’s breathing deepens as his cock leaks until he thrusts into Bruce’s hand. 

After coming, Thor’s breathing deepens even as he continues nursing on Bruce’s cock. “I love you, baby,” Bruce says, coming in Thor’s mouth. 

It takes Thor a moment as he swallows, too sleepy, before he murmurs, “Love you, too.”

Bruce coaxes Thor to take a swallow of water, then tucks him back into his briefs before pulling the covers over and turning off the bedside light. He pulls Thor into his arms, and then promptly falls asleep. 

He doesn’t know how long he sleeps before an insistent prodding in his back wakes him. During the night he and Thor have turned, and now Thor is at his back, his hard dick poking him in his lower back. He feels Thor tense behind him. 

“Thor, honey, are you okay?” he asks, groggy, turning to kiss Thor and hold him. Thor’s cock continues to thrust as if it has a mind of its own.

Thor whines, heat rolling off him. “It won’t go down, Daddy. Help.”

“Okay, baby, it’s okay. Daddy’s going to take care of you.” 

Bruce gets rid of his bottoms and tugs Thor’s briefs off, finding the lube on the beside table. He slicks up Thor’s cock before he turns and lies on his stomach. “Lie on top of Daddy, honey, that’s it.” He reaches around and takes hold of Thor’s slick cock, pressing it against his asshole. “Push in. You won’t hurt Daddy. Push it all the way in, baby.”

They both groan as Thor sinks down to the root. Bruce braces against the bed, but falls forward a little with Thor’s weight at his back. He cants his hips up. “Fuck me. Fuck Daddy hard.”

Thor growls, then grabs hold of Bruce’s hips and begins to fuck deep, filling Bruce perfectly. In the dark, Bruce is transported. Thor’s huge dick fucks him good, pounding into him. “God yes, Thor, baby, keep fucking Daddy. Just like that.”

“So good, so good, Daddy. You feel so good.” Bruce squeezes around Thor, and Thor cries, high and incoherent, fucking into Bruce fast. 

Bruce spasms, Thor’s dick rubbing against his prostate relentlessly. When he comes, he feels it in his scalp, his skin tingles and his fingers go numb. His entire body contracts, and he erupts, spewing. Thor continues to pound into him, making a high keening noise until he buries himself deep, emptying into Bruce. 

A moment later, Thor falls asleep again, exhausted, slipping out of Bruce. Bruce kisses him, and cleans them both up. The bed is big enough that they can avoid the wet spot, and he soon gathers Thor back into his arms as he joins him in sleep. 

He wakes up one more time, sensing Thor tense beside him, trying to hide another erection.

“It’s okay baby, you know I don’t mind taking care of you,” he says with a kiss. He sucks on Thor’s mouth while he sleepily jacks him off until Thor comes, and they once again fall asleep, not waking again until the gray light of morning begins to filter in through the windows. 

It’s a bright sunny day. The windows grow less opaque gradually. Bruce blinks, squinting at Thor silhouetted with the windows behind him. “Morning,” he says, squinting because the sun is so bright. “How are you feeling?” 

“Glorious,” answers Thor, gathering Bruce into his arms. When they’re not playing, Bruce can let himself be small in Thor’s big embrace. “Thank you.”

Bruce sighs with relief. “I gotta confess, I was a bit worried.”

Thor furrows his brow. “Why? You were fantastic. You are, quite literally, the best Daddy ever.”

Bruce feels himself blush. “I don’t know. It’s just, sometimes I think all this must seem silly to you, something your weird Midgardian friends like to do that you just indulge in sometimes.”

Thor continues to hold Bruce. “It is something my weird Midgardian friends like to do, but you’re mistaken if you don’t think that I love it. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He kisses Bruce’s nose. “You always make it meaningful, for each of us. Don’t think we don’t notice, because we do.”

Sighing, Bruce throws his arms around Thor’s neck. “Thanks, baby. I think I needed to hear that.”

“I love you, Daddy,” says Bruce. 

They kiss a little, and then Bruce nuzzles Thor’s neck. “Do you want a good morning blow job?” he asks, noticing Thor’s hard cock. 

“Hm,” says Thor. “Yes. But first, I want to make you come just by kissing you. It’s a goal of mine.”

Bruce shivers. Thor is the best kisser, and his dick leaks just at the thought. “All right. I’m down for that,” he says. 

Thor grins, and kisses him.


	4. Who Loves Baby (Natasha)

Although he would never admit it, he looks forward to his night with Natasha the most, his sweet baby. 

The elevator dings. He waits by the doors. They open to reveal Steve holding Natasha in his arms, rocking her back and forth. She rests her head on Steve’s shoulder, sucking on a pacifier. Natasha is wearing a short, light pink baby dress with cap sleeves, see-through and leaving nothing to the imagination, stretched tight around her breasts, short enough that it comes down only to her belly. He can see she’s wearing Hawkeye underwear over her diapers. She has matching mittens and booties on her hands and feet, made from soft, thin material so she can still grasp things but limiting the use of her fingers. She lifts her head, and gives Bruce the purest expression of love when she sees her daddy. 

“Oh, baby, there you are,” he murmurs to her. Her large liquid eyes glow and she reaches for him, stretching out from Steve’s arms to his, and he takes her weight into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist. He gets a good look at her beautiful face and sees evidence of tears, her eyelashes damp and clumped together. He looks with concern at Steve. 

“She started crying as soon as she got dressed in her baby clothes. I think she just misses you,” says Steve, fixing Natasha’s dress while she clings to Bruce, making sure it lays flat and isn’t crumpled. Steve loves Natasha, and she loves her big brother; they have a special bond. “She calmed down a little when I picked her up.”

“Baby, were you missing your daddy?” croons Bruce. Natasha snuffles into his neck. “Did your brother take care of you, so you didn’t miss me so much?” He glances at Steve who flushes bright red, and he knows he got it right. “Did you nurse the baby, honey, to make her feel better?”

“Yes, Daddy,” whispers Steve, eyes downcast, blushing furiously. “Did I do okay?”

“Of course, son. You should always take care of your baby sister. Come here,” he says, gathering Steve to him with one arm while still holding Natasha on his hip. He is only able to do this because Natasha uses her leg muscles to hold herself up. He kisses Steve and whispers what a good boy he is and how much his daddy loves him. “Give your brother a kiss, baby,” he says to Natasha. “Say good-bye. We’ll see him again soon.”

He takes the pacifier out of her mouth, and Natasha leans across to give Steve a messy kiss, half on his mouth, half on his cheek. Steve wrinkles his nose, squirming, but Bruce knows he loves it. They wave bye-bye to Steve, Bruce giving him one last kiss before the elevator closes and he’s left alone with Natasha. 

Although not crying anymore, she still clings to Bruce tightly, like she’s afraid he’s going to leave her. He rubs her back, up and down, crooning softly. He tells her how sweet she feels in his arms, and how happy he is to see her, to have his baby with him again. She wiggles happily, and he sits down with her on the couch with her resting against his chest, sitting on his lap with her legs on either side. 

“Can I look at you, honey? Let me see how pretty you look in your baby dress,” he says. 

Shyly, she squirms so he can feel her diaper against his crotch. “Dada,” she says, quietly. 

“I’m here, baby,” he answers, smiling at her beautiful face, wiping the few tears that remain. She sighs, gurgling happily, but then begins rubbing against him in her usual way, telling him what she really wants. “Gosh, look at you, my beautiful baby. Still a little out of sorts, huh? Do you want to nurse from Daddy?”

In answer, Natasha mouths at his neck, sucking a little. He kisses her cheek, shifting her off his lap so he can unzip and pull out his cock. He is hard already, but he jacks himself a bit, letting a drop of pre-come form at the tip, guiding it to her mouth. He shivers at her soft noises as she hungrily searches for his dick. They’re well versed in this, and he knows just how to hold her so she can grasp his shaft with her soft mittened hands, closing her eyes as she settles into nursing. 

His head falls back against the couch. There are few things he loves more than nursing Natasha with his cock. “That’s it, baby, drink up Daddy’s milk.”

While she nurses, drooling on his cock, he plays with her breasts. The dress shows her nipples perfectly through the thin fabric. He pinches each nipple a few times, not too hard but enough to make them stick out like party hats. Natasha shudders, a little crease of concentration forming between her eyebrows as she resumes nursing. Bruce skims his hand under her dress to cup each breast. She’s warm and soft, her breasts slightly more than a handful each. He pulls down her Hawkeye panties then undoes her diaper. She widens her legs. She’s wet, her diaper damp with her pussy juices. He slides his fingers around, spreading the wetness before licking his finger so he can taste her. He returns to circling her clit until she shudders, coming with a gasp around his cock.

He doesn’t stop, dipping his finger into her, just a little, then back up to circle her clit. He massages her perineum, circles her asshole. He knows Natasha loves a gentle exploration of her pussy, loves to feel him slide his finger over her smooth lips. When she’s little like this, he goes slowly when he slides his finger inside, curling into her spongy spot until she comes, arching, soiling her diapers when she squirts. He comes suddenly, his orgasm taking him by surprise. She swallows but some of it gets on her face and neck. 

He croons to her, kissing her, cleaning her up. He removes her soiled diapers and underwear. “Time for a new diaper, huh, baby.”

Fastening his pants, he then scoops her up before heading for the en suite bathroom where he has had an adult changing table installed with all her baby things. First, he sets her down on the toilet, holding her up so she can pee. He lifts the skirt of baby dress so he can watch, lowering his hand to cup her pussy without touching the stream of urine, his dick twitching in his pants. She mouths at the skin of his arm. 

“You still want something to suck on, don’t you?” When she finishes peeing, he picks her back up and lays her down on the changing table. In one of the drawers he finds a pacifier for her. She eagerly sucks on it as he removes her come-splattered baby dress. He cleans her up, applying lotion all over her body, as well as cool soothing organic gel to her pussy lips inside and out to simulate diaper ointment. 

“There you go, all clean,” he says, nuzzling her breasts, kissing her belly to make her giggle. He licks down to her mound, rubbing his nose on her soft skin, then down to kiss her pussy lips, parting them with his tongue to gently lick and suck on her clit, tasting her juices until she pushes against his tongue and comes again. He pets her, smacking his lips. “Sweet baby,” he says, with a smile. She gurgles at him. 

He gets a fresh diaper for her, and to keep with the theme, he sits her up to slip on a cute baby top with a cartoon Hawkeye printed on the front. It’s not as sweet looking as the baby dress, but even cuter in his opinion. The top is snug around her buoyant breasts, riding up over her flat belly to meet the edge of the diaper. 

Scooping her up, he enjoys the feel of the diapers and how her breasts smoosh against his chest. She rests her head on his shoulder, snuffling and making baby noises around the pacifier in her mouth. He inhales her baby scent, carries her to the kitchen. “Time for a bottle, before bedtime.” 

He has several bottles prepared for her: her main meal of creamy soup, a bottle with cool water, and another with vodka and cranberry juice. Natasha doesn’t drink alcohol that much, but the vodka cranberry goes well with the soup. With her in his arms, he holds the bottle of soup up for her, giving her breaks now and then to take a sip of juice. He knows her so well that he can read all her little signs. 

They finish their meal, and he takes her back out into the living room. “Do you want to play with Daddy a little, honey?” he asks, and she snuggles close to him. 

He places her on a baby blanket on the floor, putting various toys around her, and a couple of non-penetrative vibrators. He puts one vibrator in her diapers, right over clit, setting it on low. Then, he tickles her and plays with her, cuddling her close until she’s squirming against him, shuddering with one orgasm. Using the remote, he turns the setting down to give her a break, but he takes another bullet vibrator and holds it over each nipple, then stroking her all over. She drops her pacifier, mewling hungrily until he takes his dick out so she can suck on it. He dials the vibration back up again. She paws at her crotch as she comes again and again, drooling on his cock. Gasping, shaking from her multiple orgasms, he holds his cock as he pumps into her mouth. 

She starts to twist her body around and he knows the stimulation has gotten to be too much, so he turns the vibe off, and holds her. She whines, not settling down. “What is it baby?”

She squirms, pushing at her diapers with her mittened hands. 

“Oh, you need a diaper change. How about I give baby a bath, while we’re at it? Huh? You want to have a bath with Daddy?”

She clings to him and says, “Dada.”

He brings her to the bathroom and starts filling the tub while he takes off her diapers, setting the wet vibe aside, and removing her baby top and mittens and socks, before sitting her on the toilet. While she pees, Bruce cups and strokes her breasts, and gives her a finger to suck on. 

He makes sure the tub doesn’t fill too much, only enough to cover his legs, before laying her gently down in the center of the long tub. She looks tiny in it, her head propped up on a special pillow pad, as he settles in beside her. He takes a soft cloth and lathers up soap, making sure he cleans her all over, front and back, down to her toes and fingertips. With her head tipped slightly back, he washes her hair, careful not to get any soap in her eyes. Her entire body relaxes, boneless. When she’s completely rinsed of suds, he moves down so he has a view of her pussy. Her eyes close but Bruce knows she’s just resting, maybe dozing a little. He parts her pussy lips to peek at her clit. Natasha sighs and shivers, her legs falling even more open so he tastes her with the tip of his tongue.

As always, she’s delicious, and he spends several moments teasing her clit with his tongue until she shudders with an orgasm. When he parts her lips further, he finds a pocket of wetness that he laps up until she comes again. 

Bruce pumps a little bit of lube onto his fingers, spreading it around to make her really wet as he introduces a finger. He keeps an eye on her, noticing how her nipples tighten. He’s already made her squirt earlier, but knows she has it in her to squirt again. With one finger, he explores her walls, touching all around in circles, pulling out to play with her clit and her pussy lips, then back inside to continue massaging. “That’s it, baby. Daddy’s cleaning you inside and out,” he says. 

Natasha begins to mewl, wanting something to suck on. Carefully, he shifts so his cock is lined up right at her lips, and he introduces the tip to her mouth. She sucks on it hungrily, making him gasp as he tries not to come too quickly. “That’s it, baby, let Daddy inside, I want to feel all of you.”

She whines, lips nibbling around the flared head of his cock as he fucks her gently with his finger. She comes again, hips canting up, squirting right over his chest and face. “Oh honey, that was amazing. One more, baby, one more.”

This time, he keeps his finger inside as he sucks gently on her clit. In no time, she’s coming again. It seems to build as she arches up, spraying his face again. He takes out his finger and moves it back and forth over her pussy, releasing even more liquid as she orgasms. 

He comes, pulling out of her mouth to paint her nose and chin and chest. “Oh God, baby, yes, yes, so good. Perfect.”

After he remembers how to breathe, he gathers her into his arms, kissing her as he cleans off his come from her face and neck, murmuring nonsense. He sits back in the warm bath with her in her arms, enjoying the post-orgasmic endorphin high with both of them naked and cosy. Just the two of them. “I love you, Natasha,” he says. 

She turns her head, bright green eyes gentle as she smiles. “Love you, Dada,” she says, and snuggles closer. 

He’s in no hurry, but the water begins to cool and he doesn’t want Natasha to get cold. He decides, as he wraps her in a warm towel, that he wants to leave both of them naked. Normally, when they are with the others, the boys wouldn’t be able to leave her alone if he kept her naked. But with him, alone together for their night, she can be an au natural baby for a bit. The only articles of clothing he puts on her are her mittens and socks. He lets her pee once more before carrying her into the bedroom to curl up in the armchair with him, wrapped in the towel to keep her warm. 

“Shall we read a bit, honey, before it’s bed time?” He picks up on of the special picture books Tony made for them, with photos of their family together in different positions. With Natasha in his lap, chest to back, he wraps his arms around her as he slowly reads the text and turns each page. Natasha points a finger at her brothers. “Thor,” she says, pointing to Thor’s big cock. Then, she points at Steve fucking Clint in the ass. “Baba,” she says. 

“That’s right, honey. Those are your brothers.” He turns another page for a full spread of Pepper riding Tony while Clint fucks her mouth. In the background, he sees himself holding Natasha in his arms just as they are now. “Oh look at that, here we are together, baby, watching your brothers take care of big sister.”

“Dada,” says Natasha, pointing to the picture of Bruce, then squirming around so she can kiss him. He’s already half hard just from having her on his lap and from the memories brought on by the picture book. 

He removes the towel and inhales when he feels her warm tush envelope his dick. He lengthens even more as she wiggles, spreading wetness over his cock. 

“Baby wants to play with Daddy like her brothers and sister, huh?” he says, holding her, sliding his dick between her thighs. 

She pats him with her mittened hands, smacking her lips. She wants something to suck on so he gives her two fingers as he uses his other hand guide his dick between her wet pussy lips. She’s very wet, but he’s not actually going to enter her. Honestly, this is just as good, he thinks, maybe even better. Natasha squeezes her legs together, and Bruce growls, fucking into the warm heat of her wet cave, pressing his face against hers. 

“Baby, you feel so good. I love having you suck on my fingers when my dick slides against your sweet pussy, so wet.” With his free hand, he presses his dick up against her clit and thrusts until she comes, leaking all over his fingers. She cries worriedly because she’s not wearing a diaper. “Accidents happen, baby,” he gasps. “Don’t fret, shhh, shhh, it’s okay.”

He doesn’t stop sliding up and down her pussy. She’s dripping, almost as wet as Pepper, soaking his lap and the armchair. He doesn’t know who cleans the guest suite when they’re not in there, but who ever it is, he hopes Tony pays them a lot of money. 

She comes again, squirting, and he taps his dick against her clit until another small squirt jets out. Gasping for breath, shaking, she closes her legs, both to signal that she’s done and to give him back the warm cave to fuck into. “I’m going to come, baby. I’m going to come all over your sweet pussy.” 

Natasha desperately sucks on his fingers, swirling her tongue around and around. He encircles her in his arm, hugging her close as he erupts onto her mound. 

When he can think again, he picks her up and brings her back to the bathroom to wash up again. With a baby toothbrush, he cleans her teeth. Then, he repeats the entire diaper ritual, massaging her with lotion from head to toe. He pulls her to the edge of the changing table, lifting her legs up so he can see right into her pussy and asshole. “It’s close to bed time, baby. Let’s get you ready,” he says.

He eats her out completely until she comes, licking her from asshole to clit, taking his time. Her pussy lips are plump from the stimulation. When he thinks she’s had enough, he applies the cooling lotion that simulates diaper ointment, and puts on a fresh diaper. She’s like putty in his arms as he carries her to the bed and lays her down. “No crib tonight. You get to sleep with Daddy in the big boy’s bed.”

Half asleep already, she squirms happily. He slips on a pair of boxers then turns the light off . When he gets into bed beside Natasha, she wiggles around to nuzzle him, making cute little sucking noises as she mouths at his chest. 

“You want to nurse, baby? All right, come here.”

Bruce moves to pull his dick out to get it hard so she can nurse but instead Natasha latches on to his nipple. He gasps, his dick springing up to full hardness in less than a second. “Fuck,” he says, unprepared for how hot it is to have her nurse from his breast. “Oh God, baby.”

She doesn’t stop, sucking and licking around his nipple. They lay side by side, with her a little lower on the bed so she can nurse on him. His dick is so hard he worries he’ll come just from her nursing, and he grits his teeth so he doesn’t erupt too soon. His cock feels like a steel rod, jabbing right into Natasha’s breasts and stomach.

With a gasp, Natasha pulls away and looks up at him. “Bruce,” she says, “Oh God, yellow.”

“What? Yellow?” He blinks at her. “Oh my God, Natasha, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no,” she gasps, swallowing, shaking her head. “I’m fine. You did nothing wrong. I just…Didn’t expect nursing like this would be so intense.”

“Fuck, I know. Why is that? I could come from this alone. And why haven’t we tried that before?” 

“I just… I really want you to fuck me,” she says, her eyes glinting in the dark. “But...”

“Not when you’re little. Let’s not change that.”

“Okay, but you better fuck me in the morning. I want to wake up with your big dick inside me.”

“Jesus Christ, yes, yes,” he shudders as she latches on again and he tries not to rub himself off on her chest. 

After a moment, he shimmies up a little so she can nurse from his cock until he comes in her mouth, gasping in relief. But she’s not finished nursing yet. They switch sides so she can nurse from his other breast. His cock is still rock hard, smearing her chest with pre-come. When he gets close, he turns around to sixty-nine, feeding her his cock as he licks her out and makes her come again before he erupts into her mouth. 

Despite the lassitude in his limbs, he manages to get them both a glass of water, hers in a baby bottle, before they both succumb to unconsciousness. He cradles her as they sleep. 

He wakes up once so they can both pee, and he changes her diaper. He lets her nurse herself back to sleep from his breast as he rubs himself off between her legs. 

When the gray light of morning begins to creep in, he wakes up. Natasha is curled next to him. She’s taken off her mittens and her diaper, so he knows she’s no longer little. Gently so as not to wake her up just yet, he maneuvers down and parts her legs, breathing in her scent that still smells like baby. Lapping at her folds, he feels his dick grow hard. Keeping his weight off her, he crawls up to kiss her stomach, pausing to suck on both nipples, before he holds his cock to her pussy and pushes in. 

As always happens after being a baby, she’s tight, and he goes slowly before sinking in all the way. He pulls out and then angles up when he pushes in. Natasha begins to move, widening her legs, angling to meet his thrusts. It’s a slow, lazy fuck. Then, fully awake, Natasha shifts to suck on one of his nipples. He gasps, cursing, and begins to slam into her over and over again. He feels her clench around him as she comes, and he pulls out a little to see her dripping wet before slamming back into her. “That’s it, baby, wet the bed for Daddy.”

“Goddamn it, Bruce,” she growls, flipping them over so she’s riding him. “Come inside me,” she says, grinding down hard. 

He plays with her clit, mesmerized by her swinging breasts and the sex flush that’s spreading across her chest as she comes on his dick. He’s still rock hard, his cock thick and coated in her juices. She turns around to face his legs, sliding back down onto his cock so he sees her ass go up and down, splitting herself as she works into another orgasm. 

“Fuck, Natasha, I’m going to come. I’m coming,” he cries.

“Yes,” she yells, and he rises up to fuck her doggy-style, pounding into her until he spasms, coming into her, buried deep as she yells with another orgasm. When he pulls out, he sees his come drip from her pussy lips. 

He collapses beside her. After a moment, he gathers her close, into his arms, still catching his breath. “Wow,” he says. 

“Yeah,” she answers, smiling. “Good morning.”

“I’ll say.” He’s still coming down from his orgasm as he lightly caresses her arms, reaching between her legs to see how wet she is. “More?” he asks.

“God yes,” she says as she shimmies down to suck on his nipple and he groans, his dick instantly hard again.


	5. Baby Cakes (Steve)

The elevator dings and even before Bruce can turn around, he has an armful of Steve. “Hey there, Stevie. Honey, it’s so good to see you,” says Bruce. 

“Daddy,” says Steve, making himself small against Bruce’s chest, squeezing so tight it almost hurts.

Bruce senses something wrong right away. “What is it, baby?” asks Bruce, trying to get a look at Steve’s face. There is something about the way Steve is holding himself, leaning all his weight onto Bruce, that gives Bruce an idea. “Come here. Let’s sit on the couch and let me hold you tight until you’re ready to tell me what’s wrong.”

Shuddering with relief, Steve coils himself up as much as he can into Bruce’s lap. He’s wearing his powder blue pajamas with red fire engines and white clouds. Like Thor’s pajamas they are about two sizes too small, stretched tight over Steve’s broad chest. 

“Steve, baby, can you tell me what you’re feeling?” asks Bruce. 

“Little,” says Steve in a small voice. 

“Littler than normal?” When they are all together with the others, Steve is one of the big brothers, next to Thor. He’s always such a good big brother, making sure the others are okay. Being strong too means both Pepper and Bruce rely on him to carry the others when it’s needed. But, here with only Daddy, where none of his brothers can see, he isn’t surprised that Steve is littler than usual. “Do you want to be Daddy’s special baby tonight, honey?”

Steve wiggles, and it’s neither a yes nor a no.

“Hm, okay. Are you younger than Tony?” Steve nods. “Are you younger than Clint?” Steve pauses, unsure. “Older than Natasha?” 

Steve thinks for a moment, then nods. Snuffling so he can cuddle into Bruce’s neck, Steve whispers. “I can talk. And… and I want you to…to…still…” He wiggles his butt, trembling. 

Bruce hides his smile, and holds Steve so he can look at his beautiful blushing boy. Steve turns as red as the fire engines on his pajamas. “Not so little that Daddy can’t fuck you, huh?”

“Daaddddyyy,” whines Steve, dick half hard and pressing against the fabric of his pajama bottoms

“Shh, baby, don’t worry. This whole night is just for you, and you can be as little as you want,” says Bruce, rubbing soothingly up and down Steve’s back. “Let me kiss you. I haven’t kissed you in so long, I miss it.”

Beaming, Steve tips his head up and they kiss. Bruce tastes Steve all over his face, licking his lips, letting their tongues wrestle in a slobbery mess. Steve hums happily, cock pressing obscenely against his pajama bottoms. 

“Hungry, Daddy,” mumbles Steve, tugging at Bruce’s shirt and pants. 

“Baby wants to nurse? Okay, here ya go, honey.” Bruce unzips, taking his dick out, holding the tip for Steve to suck on. 

They settle into the blissful rhythm of nursing. Bruce shudders as Steve sucks on the tip. He pushes Steve’s pajama bottoms down, finding him wearing Iron Man underwear. With a smile, he takes Steve’s hard cock out and begins to work it, keeping to the same rhythm of Steve’s nursing. Steve inhales, closing his eyes, looking like he’s in heaven with pre-come and slobber all around his lips. When he’s close he starts to mewl, sucking harder until Bruce’s grimaces as he comes in his mouth. A moment later, Steve gasps, coming onto his belly. 

“Oh, good job, baby,” croons, Bruce, cradling Steve. “You took all of Daddy’s milk, what a good boy you are. I think baby needs a clean up, though, huh?”

If he could, Bruce would have carried Steve like he carries Natasha, but there’s really no way to do that. But Steve doesn’t seem to mind, holding Bruce’s hand as they head for the en suite bathroom. 

“Here, son. Hold for a second while I get you out of these clothes.” He sits on a stool and positions Steve in front of him, taking off his pajama bottoms and the Iron Man underwear. Steve’s cock dangles long, somewhere between hard and soft. Bruce pauses a moment to suck on the tip, then nuzzles his balls affectionately. 

“That feels good, Daddy,” says Steve, shyly. 

Bruce glances up, then takes off Steve’s top. “Let’s get you cleaned up, huh baby? Use this step here, honey, and climb onto the changing table.”

With both sets of cheeks blushing furiously, Steve climbs onto the changing table, lying down on his back. 

“That’s it,” croons Bruce, running his hands up and down Steve’s smooth skin. “Let’s get baby all clean. Daddy’s going to check you all over, make sure you’re Daddy’s healthy baby boy, okay, sweetie. You want something to suck on?”

He gives Steve a dick shaped pacifier, then proceeds to nuzzle and kiss Steve everywhere, from his head, then down each arm, across his chest. Special kisses for Steve’s nipples and belly button, making Steve squirm and giggle. He kisses down each of Steve’s powerful legs, spending time on Steve’s toes, singing, “This Little Piggy,” as he sucks on each digit. Steve’s cock begins to rise. 

Bruce applies lotion everywhere he kisses, then parts Steve’s legs so they fall splayed open. “This part of baby needs special attention,” he says, licking around Steve’s hole. Steve rumbles loudly. 

“What’s that, honey?” asks Bruce. 

“Want more, Daddy,” cries Steve, widening his legs, pressing against Bruce’s mouth.

“You taste so sweet, I just can’t get enough of your delicious ass.” Steve moans, sucking on his pacifier, his dick leaking. 

Bruce eats Steve out, sticking his tongue into his hole, sucking on his balls. He lubes his fingers and works them into his asshole. Steve comes, untouched, all over his stomach. 

“Oh, baby, you’ve made a mess. Now I have to clean it all up again,” says Bruce. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry. I can’t help it,” gasps Steve, a sex flush painting his chest and cheeks. 

“Oh, it’s okay. I know you can’t,” he says kindly so that Steve doesn’t think he’s done something wrong. He licks up all of Steve’s come, then cleans him with a damp washcloth. “I love cleaning you when you make a mess. You’re so delicious. Hm, you feel warm,” says Bruce, kissing Steve’s neck. 

Bruce removes his pants, stepping onto the stool positioned near Steve’s head, lining his dick right at the level of Steve’s mouth. 

“Let daddy take your temperature, baby, open wide,” he says, holding his dick for Steve. “That’s it baby, open all the way, so I can feel you.” 

Steve moans around a mouthful of Bruce’s huge cock. Bruce shivers, trying not to come. Steve’s mouth is hot, and Bruce can feel his throat muscles work as they contract and relax. 

“Oh yes,” gasps Bruce, gently withdrawing from Steve’s mouth. “You do feel a little warm, baby. I think Daddy better give you an injection.”

He moves the stool over to the end of the changing table, positioning Steve onto his side with his knees raised up by his chest so his ass is almost hanging over the end of the table, his dick trapped between his legs. Bruce inspects Steve’s asshole, adding more lube. 

“How you feeling, baby? A little warm? Do you need Daddy to take care of you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” moans Steve. “Need you.”

Bruce lines up his cock with Steve’s asshole. “Okay, baby, take a deep breath. Daddy’s going to give you his injection now.”

He pushes in and Steve groans, his hole practically sucking Bruce in. Steve is hot and tight, especially in this position. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so warm. You feel so good,” cries Bruce, sinking all the way in until his balls nestle against Steve’s. He cups both his balls and Steve’s balls together. 

Steve cries out, come spraying everywhere. Bruce has come in his hair and Steve is covered all over his chest and face. “Daddy,” cries Steve, gasping. “More, more.”

“Okay, baby,” says Bruce, taking hold of Steve’s hips. He pushes in again, seeing stars because Steve is still so tight. He starts fucking Steve slowly, building up speed. “Baby feels so good, so good, Daddy’s fucking you, honey, get ready for Daddy’s come. Daddy’s going to inject you now.” 

Pounding faster, he feels his balls slap against Steve’s. Bruce takes hold of Steve’s cock, and jacks him off just as his vision darkens and he buries himself in Steve to the root, gasping as he empties himself. 

It takes him a moment to regain his balance. Bruce carefully steps down from the stool. First, he cleans himself up, putting his pants back on. Steve is still twitching, coming down from his orgasmic high, his eyes closed. Bruce croons to him, petting him softly, telling him what a good baby he is, how well he took daddy’s injection, how proud daddy is. He takes a washcloth and cleans him up, applying more baby lotion. 

“Steve, honey,” asks Bruce. “Daddy’s going to put a diaper on you, unless you tell me you don’t need it, okay baby?” 

Steve inhales but doesn’t protest, so Bruce finds a diaper in his size and wiggles it under Steve’ butt. He applies the same diaper ointment he uses for Natasha all over Steve’s dick and balls, all over his perineum and still gaping hole, feeling Steve flutter and twitch around his fingers. Bruce opens one of the drawers in the changing table and finds what he’s looking for, a remote-controlled vibrating butt plug. 

“Stevie, I’m going to put this inside you. It’s going to make sure you feel good, okay honey?” 

Steve eyes the butt plug, turns scarlet, and then wiggles as he presents his ass to Bruce. Petting him as he lubes up the plug, he kisses Steve’s butt cheeks, kisses his asshole, before applying more lube. As butt plug go, it’s not very big. Its function lies more in the different vibration settings than its size. Steve’s breathing deepens as the plug goes in, and Bruce gives him a finger to suck on. Steve’s dick twitches once it’s fully seated. 

“There you go, baby. That way Daddy can make sure you’re feeling good all the time.”

He closes the diaper up, taking a moment kiss Steve again. “Do you want baby clothes, or are you okay in just your diaper?” he asks. 

Steve wiggles, scrunching his face. “Too hot,” he says. 

“Yes, you do run warm, don’t you baby,” croons Bruce, slipping the remote for the plug into his pocket, then helping Steve off the table and into his arms. “That’s why Daddy had to give you his injection, so I can feel how warm and hot you are deep inside. Okay, just the diaper then.” 

Steve hums happily in his arms, lips on Bruce’s neck. Then, his stomach rumbles. 

Chuckling, Bruce hugs Steve. “Okay, Stevie, honey, let’s get some food into that belly of yours.”

Holding both of Steve’s hands, helping him walk with the two new sensations of the butt plug and diapers, they head out to the kitchen where Bruce sits Steve in one of the special high chairs. Steve is little, but wants both solid food and a bottle, so Bruce starts dinner out feeding him little cut up pieces of cucumber and baby carrots. Then, he feeds Steve a bowl of macaroni and cheese that Steve inhales in less than ten seconds, drinking from a sippy cup of beer. He makes sure Steve eats a few pieces of chicken cut into little pieces along with some yummy roasted potatoes, cut very small. 

Bruce sits beside him, rubbing his back while feeding Steve small mouthfuls, making sure he doesn’t spill, pausing for him to drink from his sippy cup. He fills Steve’s cup several times over the course of the meal, making sure Steve drinks lots and lots of liquids.

“Okay, honey, it’s time for desert, but you have to drink this entire cup of water for me first, okay?”

Steve makes a face but readily agrees, patiently drinking a full glass of water from another sippy cup. 

Then, he walks Steve over to the couch, and prepares another full bottle for him with a delicious milk shake. They cuddle together as Bruce cradles Steve, staring lovingly into his pretty blue eyes as Steve gulps down his dessert. 

When Steve is about half way done with his bottle, Bruce sits him up. “You’re having your desert, baby, and Daddy’s going to have his,” he says, opening Steve’s diapers. 

Steve’s cock lies soft and sweet looking, twitching when Bruce takes the tip into his mouth and starts to suck as Steve continues drinking from his bottle. Bruce takes out the remote for the butt plug, turning it on to the lowest setting. 

Steve shudders, and Bruce can see he’s chewing on the bottle’s plastic nipple. He changes the setting to a deep, constant throb. Bruce knows this plug well, knows what it feels like deep inside of him, delivering throbbing vibrations in a constant, unrelenting rhythm. Steve dick lengthens. Bruce licks it up and down, swallowing as much of it as he can, massaging with his throat muscles as the plug massages Steve’s prostate. 

“Daddy,” gasps Steve, his bottle dripping milk shake on his cheek from the nipple, his eyes glazing over, concentrating on the vibration inside of him. 

“It’s okay, baby,” says Bruce around Steve’s enormous cock in his mouth, licking it like a lollipop. “Drink your bottle, baby, Daddy’s going to drink from you.”

Steve’s eyes roll back and he comes in Bruce’s mouth, unable to stop thrusting. Bruce drinks all of him down, licking up anything that spills over. He dials the vibe down, but Steve remains hard.

He gives Steve a kiss. Steve makes a hungry noise, tasting himself in Bruce’s mouth at the same time that Bruce tastes how sweet Steve is from the milk shake. “Finish your bottle, baby,” says Bruce, nuzzling Steve as he guides the nipple back into Steve’s mouth. 

Then, he goes back to fucking his mouth on Steve’s perfect cock. With the remote, he brings the vibe back up, this time going a little stronger than before. Steve starts to fuck Bruce’s mouth on his own. Bruce puts his hand on the plug, twisting it a little. Steve cries, erupting into Bruce’s mouth, gasping over and over again.

“Oh, Stevie, you’re so delicious,” says Bruce, his face smeared with Steve’s come. “So delicious, baby, so sweet.”

Incoherent, Steve’s pupils are blown wide, his almost finished bottle forgotten. Bruce cleans Steve up, tucking him back into his diapers. He dials the vibe down slowly, then entirely off to give Steve a rest. 

“You okay, baby? Give me a color, Stevie,” says Bruce, kissing Steve gently, maneuvering their bodies so he has Steve in his arms and they’re lying together on the couch with Steve on top. 

Steve manages to lift his head, smiling dopily. “Daddy,” he says, with a sigh. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby. That seemed very intense. I’m going to need a color, honey.”

Steve snuggles. “Green,” he mumbles as he gets sleepy. “Green, green, green.”

Bruce huffs a laugh, sensing the moment Steve falls asleep. He thinks a nap is just what his baby boy needs, and sings a lullaby, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair. His own erection lies trapped under Steve’s heavy body, hard as a rock, but Bruce doesn’t mind, knowing he has to last all night long anyway. 

They doze for about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. He feels Steve begin to tense. Bruce resumes murmuring quietly to Steve, mostly nonsense words, telling him how much Bruce loves him, and what a good baby boy he is, and how proud Bruce is, rubbing soothingly along Steve’s spine down to his ass, right over Steve’s kidneys. 

“Daddy,” whimpers Steve. 

“I know, baby, you can do it,” whispers Bruce, tilting Steve’s face up to kiss him. With Steve’s sweet tongue in his mouth, he feels the moment Steve lets go, grunting into Bruce’s mouth as he pees in his diaper. More heat emanates from Steve’s crotch, the diaper becoming full. 

“What a good baby. I’m so proud of you, my brave brave boy,” continues Bruce, kissing Steve more. Steve shudders again, really letting go, almost crying with relief. “That’s it, baby, let it all out.”

When he senses Steve has finished peeing, he takes the remote and turns it on to the lowest setting. Steve inhales, whimpering. Bruce continues rubbing him soothingly along his spine and over this rounded diapered bottom, pressing very gently into the plug. Steve opens his mouth, and Bruce resumes kissing him, letting him suck on his tongue. “Want nurse, Daddy,” mumbles Steve. 

“Okay, baby,” says Bruce. He shifts up so Steve’s head rests on his lap, releasing his hard dick from his pants. Hungrily, Steve sucks him down. Bruce bites back a swear. 

He dials up the vibration. Steve mewls, rubbing himself off through the diaper as he nurses on Bruce’s cock. Bruce changes the setting again, and Steve cries out, coming in his diaper. With shaking fingers, Bruce eases the vibration down. Steve hasn’t stopped nursing on his cock, and Bruce takes hold of his shaft, pumping up and down as he comes into Steve’s mouth. Steve gulps everything down. 

After a moment lying there, Steve begins to squirm. “Wet, Daddy,” he says, wrinkling his nose. 

“Need a diaper change, honey?”

Steve nods, still making icky gross noises as he stands. Bruce guides him back into the bathroom, and onto the changing table. Steve covers his face with his arm, but Bruce tickles him until Steve giggles, and he’s Bruce’s happy, sunny boy again. 

He gets rid of the soiled, heavy diaper, but Steve is covered in dried come, and Bruce isn’t so clean himself. Carefully, he removes the butt plug. Steve whimpers. “Bath time, baby,” he says to Steve. “We can put it back in after.”

The tub fills quickly, and he strips down then helps Steve in. They splash each other and play around as he takes a soft washcloth and makes sure to clean all of Steve’s nooks and crannies. Steve, a little shyly, looks at Bruce’s dick and reaches out to touch it. “Daddy’s cock,” he says, with big eyes. 

“Yes,” says Bruce, letting Steve explore. “And you have one, too, baby. Show me yours, honey.”

Blushing, Steve lifts his penis up for Bruce to see. 

“What a big boy, you are. Look,” he says, and makes the heads of their cocks touch, rubbing them together. “Can I kiss your cock, baby?” he asks Steve. 

Steve’s eyes go even wider. Bruce bends down to suck on just the end. It lengthens, filling Bruce’s mouth. He lets it slip from his lips to kiss Steve’s chest and nipples, making Steve giggle again. 

Hugging Bruce, Steve whispers in his ear. “Can I kiss you too?” he asks. 

“Of course, baby,” he says. Steve bends down and sucks on Bruce’s dick until it starts to fill with blood, getting hard. “Perfect, honey. You kiss Daddy so well,” he says, and Steve beams at him. “Let me finish cleaning you.”

Bruce takes hold of Steve’s cock, squirting some lube into his hands as he starts to give Steve a hand job.

Steve whimpers as he sucks on Bruce’s neck, pumping into Bruce’s hands, spraying over their chests. He stays hard as Bruce slips his finger into Steve’s asshole. “Clean you all over,” he says. 

“Yes, Daddy,” murmurs Steve, climbing on to Bruce’s lap, water splashing around their hips. Steve rises up and Bruce aims his cock right at Steve’s gaping asshole. 

He slips in easily as Steve sinks down, grinding on Bruce’s cock until every inch is buried inside him. “Fuck, baby, I’m inside you so deep.”

“Daddy, your cock, so big,” cries Steve, blue eyes glowing, wincing with pleasure. “More, Daddy, want more.”

“Okay, baby, go up and down. Bounce on Daddy’s lap.” Steve starts bouncing, with Bruce holding him around his chest, nuzzling his neck. “That’s it, baby. Don’t stop.”

Steve’s hard dick is trapped against Bruce’s and Steve’s belly. He comes, jerking against Bruce, shuddering with the force of his orgasm. 

“More, baby,” gasps Bruce, pausing only long enough to turn Steve around on his lap so he’s facing the other way, reinserting his dick into Steve’s gaping hole. “Don’t stop.”

Steve struggles to do as Bruce says, bouncing up and down, his dick flapping against his stomach each time. Steve falls forward onto his hands, his ass still bouncing on Bruce’s dick as he comes again untouched, squeezing around Bruce so tight he sees stars. 

“Fuck, Steve, you feel so good on Daddy’s cock. I’m going to come inside you, honey,” cries Bruce, fucking Steve through his orgasm. 

“Yes, Daddy. Come inside me. I want to feel you. Please, Daddy.”

Bruce takes hold of Steve’s hips and slams into him, coming over and over again. 

They sit in the warm bath, limbs heavy, until Bruce manages to finish cleaning them off. With effort, he convinces Steve to get out of the bath, drying him with a towel, and coaxing him back onto the changing table. He lotions Steve up all over, then lubes his hole to reinsert the cleaned butt plug. 

“Let me make sure it’s still working,” he says, starting the vibration while Steve is on the table. Steve groans, a sex flush coloring his chest and neck, his dick twitching up to hardness. Bruce quickly jacks him off into another orgasm before wiping him down again, and putting on a fresh diaper. He keeps the vibration on low. “It’s working fine,” he says, with a kiss and nuzzle at Steve’s dopey, blissed-out face. 

He dresses in a pair of pajama bottoms, and then helps Steve off the table and back out into the living room. After their nap and bath, Steve has more energy, and they romp around on the living room rug, playing with a few of the toys Bruce has there. As they’re playing, Bruce increases the vibration on the plug, and Steve has to stop, eyes glazing over, gasping and twitching, rubbing himself off through the diaper. He comes over and over again. They play like this, wrestling together or vrooming around with toy cars, with Bruce randomly increases the vibration, making Steve come gasping in his arms, until Steve is bone tired, totally wiped out. 

“I think baby’s tired now,” croons Bruce. “Time for bed. Come on, Stevie. One last trip to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and then you can cuddle with Daddy all night long.” 

Steve blinks, glassy-eyed, having come so many times he’s barely able walk. Bruce helps him back onto the changing table. The diaper is full of come, heavy with it. Bruce spends several minutes wiping Steve down, cleaning him all over again. He takes out the plug, Steve’s hole twitching as it leaves his body. Bruce rubs in soothing gel into his asshole and all over his dick. 

He then coaxes Steve over to the sink to brush his teeth, then over to the toilet to pee. He shows Steve how big boys pee into the bowl, holding his dick for him, Steve leaning all his weight on to Bruce. Afterwards, he gives Steve his privacy because he’s big enough to poop on his own, but comes back into the bathroom as soon as Steve calls for him. He cleans him one last time, and then they head into the bedroom. 

Bruce helps Steve put on his pajama top, then cradles Steve in his arms as they sit on the edge of the bed. “Daddy’s going to fuck you, baby, so we can keep the diaper off for right now, but if you want it on afterward you tell me, okay?”

Shuddering in his arms, Steve’s eyes widen. “I get to sleep with you here, Daddy?”

“Yes, baby. Do you want that? Do you want Daddy to fuck you in his bed?”

Steve nods, “Yes, yes yes,” he says, scrambling onto the bed, face down. It’s just as well, thinks Bruce. 

“Okay, wait there for daddy,” he says, puttering around to finish up what he needs to do, getting diapers and other supplies ready for late night changes, and placing a sippy cup of water for Steve on the side table. He turns the light off and gets into bed. Steve, tired to the bone, has fallen asleep, but as soon as Bruce parts his butt cheeks, he wakes, canting his hips up. 

“Daddy, bed time story,” he asks. “Please.”

“All right, baby,” says Bruce, licking around Steve’s much-abused asshole. It’s still gapes from the plug, slick with lube. Bruce sticks his tongue inside, loving the sound of Steve’s groans. “Once there was this beautiful boy, the bravest in the land,” he starts, licking around Steve’s balls. 

He continues the story as he eats Steve’s ass, lifting Steve’s hips up. He lines his dick and sinks in, resting his chest on Steve’s back, kissing along his spine. “The beautiful boy then wakes up years later,” gasps Bruce, thrusting in. “And finds his family after all, where his Daddy fucks him in the ass any time he wants it,”

Steve comes, jerking into the bedsheets. Bruce continues to pound into Steve until he comes again, yelling into his pillow. Steve clenches tight around Bruce, finally sending him over the edge, and he erupts deep inside Steve’s sweet ass. He carefully withdraws and cleans Steve up, rolling him on his back so he can put the diaper on. Steve is already asleep. Bruce spoons up behind him, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Bruce wakes in the middle of the night, Steve tugging on him and whispering, “Daddy, I have to go.”

“Okay, baby” muzzles Bruce, holding him. “You have your diaper on. It’s okay.”

Steve frets for a moment, but then clings to Bruce as he exhales, allowing himself to pee. Bruce cuddles him, rubbing his lower back. When he finishes, Bruce kisses him over and over again, telling him what a good boy he is. Steve sighs with pleasure, and he has tears in his eyes. Bruce hushes him softly, kissing the tears away. He removes the soiled diaper, and cleans Steve up, wiping him down until he’s fresh and clean.

“Do you want to nurse, baby?” asks Bruce. 

Steve nods. On a whim, Bruce offers him his breast this time. With big eyes, Steve latches on, and begins to suckle. After his experiences with Natasha, Bruce is more prepared for how incredibly hot this is, but he still gasps with the force of his erection, his cock slapping against his stomach. With Steve nursing on his breast, Bruce lubes up his cock. Steve, knowing what Bruce wants, bends closer until Bruce finds Steve’s hole, pushing in, thankful that Steve is so bendy. Steve grinds down on Bruce’s dick as he switches from one breast to the other. Steve comes suddenly with a sharp cry. Bruce fucks into him, lost in the sensation of Steve nursing as he fucks into his beautiful boy. Steve comes again, clenching around Bruce’s cock, and Bruce can’t help it: he erupts into Steve, coming so much it leaks out of him. Steve doesn’t stop nursing as Bruce’s cock slips out, resting wetly against his thigh. They both drift off to sleep like this, waking up a second time to nurse and fuck again. 

Tangled in bed sheets, more than a little disorientated, Bruce wakes up totally naked, half strewn across the bed. Steve is lying across him, also completely naked. Wincing, he looks around. The morning sun is too bright, and he has to squint. “Steve,” he says, his throat dry. 

Steve rumbles. “Oh man,” he says, speaking into Bruce side, which tickles. Bruce flinches. 

“How are you feeling?” asks Bruce, creakily sitting up, stretching. 

“If it’s possible,” croaks Steve, “I think I have a post baby hangover.”

Bruce huffs a laugh, leaning down to kiss Steve even though they both have morning breath. “Seriously, how are you?”

“Wrung out. But amazing. Jeez, that was….something else. I can’t thank you enough.” Steve’s eyes are a vivid blue in the morning sun. 

Bruce smiles. “You know you don’t have to thank me. It’s more than my pleasure.”

“Still,” says Steve, rolling onto his side, lifting his head up onto his hand. Bruce slides his eyes down Steve’s perfect body, his ribcage and flat stomach, narrow hips and long sleeping cock, his shapely legs. “You do so much for us. I wasn’t really expecting all that. You were incredible.”

Bruce feels himself blush. “Oh, you make it easy,” he says, shyly. Really, Steve is too much to take in the full light of morning. His perfection is blinding. “I love you. I love all of you,” says Bruce. 

Steve beams, and Bruce thinks he needs sunglasses. Steve gives Bruce a tender kiss. “Thanks, Daddy,” he says, softly. 

“My pleasure, baby,” he answers. “Do you want Daddy to fuck you, before the day officially starts?”

Steve sighs in relief, falling flat on his back. “God yes, I was afraid to ask,” he says, already spreading his legs. 

“Oh honey, never be afraid to ask,” says Bruce as he finds the lube and bends to suck on Steve’s beautiful cock.


	6. Home From School (Pepper)

Bruce never knows what to expect from Pepper. That’s part of the excitement. As Big Sister, Pepper is usually some degree of slutty, with short skirts and lacy bras, tons of make up. But sometimes she’s more demure, her face scrubbed clean of make up, showing all her freckles, her cornflower blue eyes contrasting with her strawberry red hair. 

This time, when the elevator doors open, she’s dressed in a short schoolgirl uniform: knee high socks and a white blouse underneath a checkered, short -- very short -- pinafore. Her hair is braided in two long braids down the sides.

“Daddy!” she squeals, running forward, dropping her heavy book bag as she leaps into his arms, wrapping her long legs around him. She kisses him all over his face. Her lip-gloss smells like strawberries. 

“Pepper, sweetheart,” says Bruce, cupping her bottom to hold her. He can feel her cotton underwear. Kissing her back, he carries her over to the couch, sits down with her on his lap. She doesn’t stop kissing every inch of his face. 

“Daddy, I’ve missed you,” she says. 

“I’ve miss you, too, honey. How was school today? I want to hear all about it.”

“It was so boring,” she pouts, rolling her eyes, draping her arms around his neck. “Nothing but work, work, work. I kept getting distracted all day thinking about tonight. Daddy, it made me so wet.”

“It did? Where, baby, show me.”

“Here, Daddy,” she says, opening her legs. 

“Let me see, honey,” he says. He looks down and sees the crotch of her thin white cotton underwear. She’s wet, showing the outline of her pussy lips. He traces her pussy lips through the damp underwear. She kisses his neck while he slips his fingers under the leg hole to finger her. “Oh my goodness, you’re right. You are wet, honey.”

She whimpers into his mouth as he flicks her clit. More pussy juice leaks out. She shudders through an orgasm, leaking over his fingers

“Oh, sweetheart,” he says, as she gasps into his mouth. He works her into another orgasm, rubbing quickly over her clit until she squirts all over his lap. “We should get you out of these wet undies, don’t you think?”

“Okay, Daddy,” says Pepper, gracefully raising her legs, her weight deliciously balanced over his hard cock. She wiggles out of her wet underwear. 

“That’s better, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Pepper grinds down onto his dick. She soaks his pants. 

“Tell me, honey, what did you do when you wet your undies.”

She rests her head on his shoulder. “I had to excuse myself from class, Daddy, and go to the bathroom to take care of it.”

“How did you take care of it?”

“I played with myself.”

“Show me, honey,” he says. “What made you so wet?”

She took his fingers again, sliding them over her wet pussy. “I was thinking of you, Daddy. And how I get to see you tonight. I couldn’t wait until I got to sit on your lap.”

“What else, honey. You can tell daddy.”

She blushes prettily, two twin spots on both cheeks. “Well. If you insist. I was thinking of your big cock. Can I see it, Daddy? Please? I’ve been thinking about it all day. I don’t want to wait anymore. Plleeaase?” she whines.

He kisses her cheek. “Of course, baby, all you need to do is ask. Help me undo my belt.”

Her fingernails are painted with silver glitter, flashing as she undoes his zipper and fishes out his hard cock. Its springs up, head flared, wet at the tip and as long as her arm. 

Her eyes widen. “Oh Daddy. It’s even bigger than I remember. Just looking at it makes me feel funny.”

“Where does it make you feel funny?”

“Here,” she says, rubbing her pussy. Bruce pushes his cock toward her pussy lips, rubbing it up and down, getting it wet with her juices. 

“Slide your pussy over my cock, baby, just like that,” he says, gasping. She is incredibly wet, and his dick slides along her pussy. He taps the head of his cock against her clit, flicking it fast back and forth. 

“Daddy, your big cock feels so good. It’s making me so wet. Fuck, oh god, I’m coming, I’m coming,” she cries, undulating, leaking everywhere. 

“Hold still, honey, Daddy’s going to slide his cock inside you.” He guides his cock into her dripping hole. She is tight, and has to sink slowly. Halfway down, he circles over her clit until she comes again, gripping around his cock, but then he’s able to slide the rest of the way in.

“Fuck,” she gasps, holding on to him. “Daddy, your cock is all the way inside me. It’s so huge, I can feel it in my throat.” He pushes up against her cervix, and she squeaks.

“Is this what you were thinking of earlier, that made you so wet?” he asks, trying desperately not to come. Pepper feels amazing around him. He can feel her squeeze and relax and squeeze again, her muscles rippling over his cock. 

“Yes, yes. But this is much better. Can I move, Daddy? I need to move.”

“Slowly, so you get used to it.” Holding her around her waist, her pinafore riding up to her stomach so he can see his dick splitting her open, he guides her off his cock, telling her to hold there as he takes his slick cock and rubs the head up and down her wet pussy lips until she comes again, dripping all over his lap. He then pushes back inside. With him all the way in, she grinds back and forth, getting herself off by hitting her clit against his pubic bone. 

She rides his cock, undulating in a way that makes his dick hit her G-spot, coming again, spraying his chest. He can’t hold back anymore, erupting inside her. 

The hold each other, catching their breath. He gently eases her off his softening cock, kissing her neck. His lap is a mess, wet from her squirting all over him. “Daddy better go change. Why don’t you get started on your homework? And I’ll get dinner ready.”

Pepper, still twitching from her last orgasm, lets Bruce pat her dry with a towel, lowering her pinafore from where it is bunched around her stomach. “Do I have to, Daddy?”

“Yes, you do. You skipped out of class today, and you know you’re not supposed to do that.”

She pouts, frowning, wrinkling her nose adorably. “I know, but it was so boring.”

“Even so, I think you need to be punished for playing hooky, young lady. But we can do that later, after dinner. For now, do some homework while I get dinner ready.”

Sighing dramatically, she bends over to get her book bag, giving Bruce a peek of her naked backside. He smiles, retreating to the bedroom to change from his wet clothes, even though he is likely only going to get wet again. Sweats or pajama bottoms would be easier, which is how he usually dresses with the boys, but he knows Pepper likes undoing belts and buttons and zippers when she’s little, so he changes into another pair of loose slacks and a button up short-sleeved shirt. 

When he goes back to the kitchen, he finds Pepper bent over the kitchen table, ass in the air as she rests on her elbows to read from a folder, jotting down notes on a legal pad. The skirt of her pinafore is too short to cover her. In this position, her ass makes a perfect heart shape, her bare pussy lips pressed together like a little vertical mouth between her butt cheeks, the dimple of her asshole right above. She shifts from foot to foot, her heart shape ass tilting from one side to the other. 

Knowing she is fully aware of his presence, he bends to kiss each ass cheek. She wiggles, giggling. “That tickles, Daddy.”

“How’s the studying going, sweetheart?” he asks.

“Okay, I guess,” she answers, glancing at him. “It’s a little difficult to concentrate.”

“Hm. Maybe a study aid might help.” He undoes his zipper and pulls out his dick. “Keep working, baby, and keep your legs closed together.” 

Even though she’s always so wet, he coats his shaft and cock head with lube, then takes a slick finger and rubs along her pussy lips, making them glisten. He pushes his dick in about two inches, then pulls out again. 

“Keep working, sweetheart, your homework is important,” he says, voice tight. 

“Yes, Daddy,” gasps Pepper, her head hanging as she braces against the table, angling her hips up but keeping her legs closed like he asked. “That’s definitely helping, just what I needed. Thank you, Daddy, thank you. Fuck.” 

She begins to shake, her ass twitching as he pushes all the way in. With her legs squeezed tight, the pressure around his cock increases as he fucks in and out, loving the way she spasms around him. He actually does have to start making dinner, so he doesn’t waste time, fucking her into another orgasm before he pulls out and tells her to swallow his come. “That’s it, baby,” he says, aiming for her mouth. “Drink Daddy’s milk. It’ll help you finish your work.”

Swallowing, she smacks her lips, then kisses him as she gives him a smirk. “Anything you say, Daddy.” 

He shakes his head, kissing her deeply and tasting himself on her lips before heading to the kitchen. It takes him about ten minutes to finish preparing their food, setting two places at the table. Pepper sighs, pushing her folder and notepad back into her bag. 

“I’m proud of you for doing your homework, baby,” says Bruce, bending to kiss the top of Pepper’s head. 

She turns and hugs his middle, her face pressed against his cock. “Thank you, Daddy. Do I get a reward?” she asks, nuzzling against his growing length. Her clever fingers start to undo his belt. She unzips and pulls out his cock. “Oh Daddy, it’s so big.” She takes the tip into her mouth.

He lets her suck for a few minutes, but then pulls out. “Dinner’s almost ready, honey. Why don’t you go clean up and change out of your school uniform?” 

“All right,” she says coquettishly, giving his cock one last kiss before tucking him away. 

He finishes plating their meals -- a light salad, rice and seasoned chicken, a glass of wine for him and the same wine in a juice cup for Pepper. Pepper is only gone a few minutes, returning in a crop top T-shirt so short he can see the bottoms of her pert breasts. Over each nipple is an image of an Iron Man facemask. He is so distracted by her top that he almost misses her golden yellow micro mini skirt, little more than a ruffled band of fabric around her butt. 

“Just what in the heck are you wearing, young lady?” he asks, astonished. Really, were they trying to get him to break character? He’s amazed he didn’t just burst out laughing.

She flounces, twirling as she flips the ruffled edge of her short skirt up so he can see her lack of underwear, revealing her cute butt and a flash of vagina. “Do you like it, Daddy?”

“That skirt is too short, and you know it. And your missing most of your T-shirt,” he sputters. 

Pepper stomps her foot. “But Daddy, I wore this just for you. It’s what all the kids are wearing….for their Daddys,” she adds. “I could take it off here if you prefer.” 

She starts to lift up her T-shirt, showing her two perfect breasts.

Bruce has to bite his tongue, but then folds his arms over his chest and manages to look like he’s reconsidering his position. “All right. If that’s what the kids are wearing these days, then I guess I have to believe you. Get over here and give me a kiss. Let’s eat dinner.”

She squeals and then he has an armful of mostly naked Pepper. He takes his seat and she immediately insists on sitting on his lap for the meal. After they kiss, Pepper takes a couple of bites of food, then pushes her dish away. “I’m not very hungry, Daddy.”

“Pepper, sweetheart, you’ve hardly eaten anything.” This is a cue, so Bruce knows what Pepper wants. “I tell you what. After you take one bite of food, I’ll give you a kiss. Anywhere you want. How’s that, honey?”

She brightens, picking up her fork and taking a mouthful of rice. “Okay, Daddy. I want a kiss here,” she says, pointing to her neck. 

Bruce licks and sucks on her neck, inhaling Pepper’s scent of vanilla and strawberry lip-gloss. Pepper takes another bite, and then points to her left nipple. Then, after the next bite, she points to her right nipple. Then, her belly button, her inner thigh, on and on until she’s taking her last bite and pointing to her crotch. 

“Hm,” he says, nuzzling below the ruffle of her skirt. She’s warm and wet as he kisses her damp pussy lips, sampling her clit. 

“All done, Daddy,” she says, eyes glazed. 

“Very good, sweetheart. You finished all your food. I’m so proud. But Daddy isn’t quit finished with his meal yet. Sit up here.” He pushes their plates to the side, and then lifts her rear-end onto the tabletop so she’s sitting with her legs dangling on either side of him, swinging back and forth. “I have one last special part of dinner left to eat.”

“Yes, Daddy,” says Pepper, spreading her legs, her short skirt ruffle framing her pussy. “You saved the best for last.”

Bruce breathes her in, then starts to eat her pussy, wasting no time licking up her juices, nibbling on her sensitive lips and scooping out her sweet taste from her hole. She came hard, a gush of liquid on his tongue that he quickly swallows. “Mhm,” he says. “Baby, you are so delicious. I’m going to have seconds.”

“Okay, Daddy,” gasps Pepper. 

He plants his mouth over her clit and sucks hard, working his tongue fast over the little nub as he sticks one finger inside her hole, pressing up to her spongy spot. He feels her orgasm build, gathering tension, then exploding out of her, right on his tongue. He rises up to kiss her, his face sopping wet. 

“My turn,” she gasps, kissing him all over, her fingers undoing his belt and zipper, taking out his cock. “I’m hungry too. Feed me, Daddy. I need your cock inside me.”

He sinks his cock deep into her, loving her sharp inhale and gasp as they melt together, her pretty cornflower blue eyes glazed with lust as they look into each others eyes. He fucks her steadily, wanting her to come at least one more time before he does. 

“I love you, Pepper,” he says, searching her face. 

Something flickers in her eyes, and she smiles at him. “I love you, too,” she says, just as she comes, not letting him go. “Come inside me. I want to feel you in my heart.”

He grimaces but increases his speed. “Come with me again,” he says, reaching between them to play with her clit. “Please.”

“Okay,” she gasps. “I’m ready. I’m going to come. Oh god, Daddy. I can’t stop. I’m…” She arches, grinding down on his cock just as he erupts inside of her. Her orgasm continues rippling through her, making her spasm, her limbs twitching, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She inhales suddenly, remembering to breath. 

He holds her, still buried inside, until he can feel her breathing return to normal. With a sigh, he slips out of her. “Well,” he says, kissing her cheek. “That was certainly the best meal I’ve had in a while.”

She laughs, her head against his chest, unwilling to let him go. 

He continues to caress her, sensing a change. “Give a color, Pepper.”

She lifts her head, so very pretty with the red wisps of hair escaping from her pigtails, freckles along her nose. “Definitely green.”

He grins. “Then, young lady,” he smacks her lightly on the bum. “It’s time for your punishment. No getting out of it.”

Her entire face transforms into a cute look of indignation. “But Daddy, it’s not fair,” she says, pouting, folding her arms under her boobs. 

“You know better. Don’t make me repeat myself. Now, go into the living room and wait for Daddy.”

Still pouting, she stomps her foot a couple of times, then flounces off. The suite has an open floor plan, so he can see Pepper waiting in mock fury for him while he clears their dinner plates and quickly puts order back in the kitchen. 

When he enters the living room, she continues to be mad at him, turning to face the other direction. 

“Come here, sweetheart. You know this is the best thing for you. Lie across Daddy’s lap,” he says, taking a seat on the ottoman. After a moment of defiance, she gives up and lies across his lap, her sweet butt cheeks pale and smooth, kissable pussy lips pouting similarly to the way Pepper is pouting for real. He passes his hand over each butt cheek. “Ready, honey?”

“Yes, Daddy,” sighs Pepper, wiggling her ass cheeks. “I’m ready to be a good girl.”

He bites his tongue, then smacks both butt cheeks hard enough to make them jiggle. Then, he alternates for the next few smacks until he senses wetness begin to drip from Pepper’s pussy, dampening his trousers as she tries to get the right stimulation from his thigh. Counting out five more smacks, he aims right over her pussy lips until he feels her gush, and she cries out, “Daddy!”

“Oh, there you go, sweetheart,” he says, soothingly, kissing her reddened butt cheeks before turning her around to cradle her in his arms. She has tears in her eyes. He kisses her, cuddles her close, rocking her in his arms. “You’re daddy’s sweet girl, and I love you, honey. You took that so well. I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she says, winding her arms around him. “I promise to be good.”

“You’re always good, honey.” They cuddle together for another minute, then he sits her up. “Daddy’s going to watch some news. Why don’t you finish your homework.”

“Okay,” she sighs. 

Sitting on the couch, he turns the television on, but keeps the volume low. Taking out the same notepad and folder from before, Pepper lies next to him on her stomach, letting her legs rest on his lap. She wiggles her ass a little to get comfortable as she starts flipping through the file and jotting down notes. 

Bruce doesn’t pay that much attention to the television, but instead gently massages Pepper’s long legs. She continues to wiggle, her short micro mini skirt teasing just above her ass cheeks, pussy lips on display. As they sit comfortably together in silence, the television murmuring in the background, Bruce tickles her pussy, lightly caressing her still heated ass cheeks. She squeaks with one orgasm, resting her head for a moment before she continues studying and writing notes. 

Her foot fishes around on his lap until she finds his cock. After a moment, he unzips and takes his cock out, sliding it over the bottom of one foot, then the other. He plays with her pussy again, as her feet rub along his cock. She comes, squirting more this time. 

Crawling over her, kissing up her the back of her bare legs, nuzzling between her butt cheeks to eat her asshole and pussy, she shudders into another orgasm. He then continues up her body, nestling between her legs, kissing along her back to nuzzle her neck. 

He slides his cock between her ass cheeks, thrusting to find her hole. She shifts, and then he goes in, and they both sigh in contentment as he sinks all the way in, smoothly. He fucks her from behind, slow and easy, cupping her breasts, nipples between his fingers. She comes again, gasping, her notepad and folder forgotten, falling from the couch to the floor. “Harder, Daddy. Fuck me harder.”

“Okay, baby,” answers Bruce. He increases the pace, fucking her into another orgasm, coming so hard she squeezes him out of her pussy and he has to shove back in, ramming into her as he comes, his vision darkening. 

He lies on top, catching his breath. “I think it’s getting close to bed time, honey. You have school tomorrow. Early bed for you.”

She whines. “But Daddy, I don’t want to go to bed yet. I want to stay up with you.”

He shifts off her, slipping out, his wet dick still long but soft against his thigh. He makes her sit up beside him so he can put his arms around her. “Well, why don’t you sleep with Daddy, tonight? Would that be okay?”

She lights up, beaming. “Really? Do you really mean it, Daddy? I get to sleep with you? All night long?”

“Yes, honey. If that’s what you want.”

“Oh yes. But only if you fuck me, Daddy,” she cuddles into him. “Please Daddy. I’m a good girl, I swear. Will you fuck me, please?”

“Of course I will, honey. You know I love you, and I love your sweet sweet pussy. Why don’t we clean up, and get ready for bed, and then Daddy will let you ride his cock? How does that sound?”

She squeals, clapping her hands and kissing him all over his face. “I’ll get ready right away!”

With a last messy kiss, she grabs her bag and heads for the bathroom. Bruce tidies up the living room, then heads for the en suite bathroom to take a quick shower. He strips, steam billowing everywhere. He hears the bathroom door open and turns to see Pepper. 

She looks awkward, still in her crop top and mini skirt. “Daddy,” she asks, looking nervous. “Can I shower with you? I’m lonely.”

“Oh honey, of course you can. I’m so glad you asked. Come here,” he says as she flings herself into his arms. 

She looks down and sees his big dick, swinging between his legs. “Oh Daddy. It looks even bigger.” With round eyes, she goes down to her knees, taking the tip into her mouth. 

He sighs, enjoying the sensation for a moment. But he lifts her up, and kisses her, removing her shirt over her head. She covers her breasts. 

“Baby, let me see you.” He gently pries her arms away from her chest. She has perfect dew drop breasts with rosy nipples that harden into cherries. His mouth waters, and he sucks on one nipple then sucks on the other one. “Come on, honey. We don’t want to waste water.”

He kneels as he removes her micro skirt, kissing her mound before taking her hand and leading her into the shower stall. They make out as they wash each other. He doesn’t want to come again too soon, but his dick is like a spear, jabbing Pepper in the belly. 

“Daddy, I love your chest,” she says, soaping up his chest hair. 

He smiles. “And I love yours,” he answers, fondling her breasts. He turns her around so he can scrub her back and give her a light massage, bending her forward so she’s leaning against the tile while he goes down, parts her butt cheeks to lick her asshole, eating her pussy until she comes again. 

When they finish in the shower, he puts on a robe then leaves the bathroom to give her some privacy. “I’ll let you finish in here, sweetheart, and see you in the bedroom.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

He quickly uses the other bathroom, then sets two glasses of water on the bedside tables. He waits for Pepper, sitting on the armchair in his robe, reading a book. When he hears the bathroom door open, he looks up, and smiles broadly. 

Pepper steps into the room shyly, perfectly hesitant and teen-like in a see-through pale green night gown, so short it barely covers her pussy. She’s wearing a matching pair of tiny undies, her hair combed into two loose pigtails, the ends curling just where her nipples are.

“You look beautiful, baby,” he says. “Come here, let me look at you.”

She beams, then leaps into his lap, coltish long legs everywhere. “I wore this just for you,” she says. 

“Hm, thank you.” He kisses her neck, then tickles her until she shrieks with laughter. “I have to inspect you all over, honey.”

As she wiggles and laughs and rubs against him, his robe opens to reveal his big cock. She stops, her mouth falling open. “Oh my goodness, Daddy. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh that’s all right, baby. Do you want to touch it?”

“Can I?” she asks, her eyes round. 

“Here, let me show you,” he says, taking her hand, and wrapping it around his shaft. She’s sitting with her two legs on either side of him, her damp pussy invitingly close.

“It’s so warm and soft, Daddy. It’s getting bigger,” she gasps. She looks up, her pretty blue eyes widening as she leans in and whispers into his ear. “Can I sit on it, Daddy?”

He cups her bottom, kneading each lobe, discovering the undies are crotchless. “Is that what you want, honey?”

She nods, a faint crease between her eyebrows. “Oh yes,” she says, scooting up so he rubbs the tip of his cock over her pussy lips. “Can I, Daddy? Plleeaaassse?”

“Of course you can, baby,” he says, holding his breath, taking hold of her around her narrow waist as she sinks down. When she’s fully seated, he looks into her eyes, then drops his gaze to her perfect cherry nipples teasing him through the flimsy fabric of her night gown. He lifts the gown up and over her head. And just like that, without either of them doing anything more, she comes, leaking around his cock, gasping. 

“Oh God, Daddy,” she says, head drooping onto his shoulder. 

“Yes, baby.” He sucks one nipple into his mouth. Pepper comes again. He starts to thrust into her as he continues to suck on her breast. She meets each thrust, grinding on his cock. He holds her as she shudders into another orgasm. 

When Pepper gets like this, lost in arousal, she can come just by someone breathing on her. It doesn’t happen every time they play, but it’s always amazing when it does. He fucks into her until she’s one long continuous orgasm with no beginning or end. 

He picks her up and carries her over to the bed, fucking her with her legs up in the air as he pounds into her. Then, he crosses her leg over, creating a tighter channel, slowing down as he bends over her to kiss her. Pepper’s stuck in a continuous loop of endless orgasms, coming over and over again. When he feels himself begin to come, his balls tightening, he rolls them onto his back. She rides him hard, coming again and again until he can’t hold back anymore and comes inside of her. 

Exhausted, they fall asleep almost exactly as they lay, tangled together. He wakes up a couple of hours later, the lights still on and Pepper curled up to his side. He wakes her up so she can take a sip of water, then turns the lights off. They crawl under the sheets. In the darkness, Pepper pulls him to her, and he rolls on top, sinking into her heat as they fuck again, silently coming while in each other’s arms, before falling asleep again. 

The morning light wakes him, and he opens his eyes to the charming site of a tousled Pepper sitting up in bed, naked, while she works on her phone and jots down notes on her notepad.

“Hm, homework in bed. How sexy,” he says, kissing her cheek. “Good morning.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” she says, smiling at him. “The work just never ends.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” he says, shaking his head. He lightly caresses down her bare arm. “How are you feeling?”

She sighs, setting her phone down for a moment to look at him, studying him hard enough to make him a little nervous. “Words cannot describe. I think I’m still vibrating. Honestly, I’m not sure I can walk.”

He blushes, and feels his exhausted dick twitch, turned on by her words. “You were…” he leans over to suck on her nipple. “Fucking fantastic.”

“I could say the same about you. Daddy.” She gasps as he switches to her other nipple. Her phone vibrates again. “Ugh, sorry,” she mumbles. 

“No, no,” he says, handing her phone back to her. “You have an important job. Don’t let me stop you.” He slides under the sheets to part her legs. “You continue working. I’ll just start my breakfast.”

She laughs, but then arches her back as he starts licking her.


	7. Puzzle (Tony)

Bruce fidgets while he waits, compulsively checking and rechecking that everything in the suite is exactly how he wants it, ready for the entire night. It’s not that Tony is more demanding than the others, because he isn’t. Tony is as sweet and loving as Steve and Clint when he’s little. But, he is still Tony Stark, and big or little, he always takes special handling. 

The elevator dings, and before he can count to three, Tony bounces out of the elevator and into his arms. “Daddy!” he cries, attacking Bruce’s middle. “Oh boy, finally!”

“Hi, honey,” says Bruce, wrapping his arms around Tony. Like Clint, Tony is more his size, which makes some of his job a lot easier. “Wow, look at you, oh my goodness, it’s so good to see you.”

Tony beams, proudly showing off his green and purple pajamas with the Hulk’s face all over them. “I wore them just for you, Daddy.”

“Oh honey, thank you. You look absolutely adorable in this. Can I kiss you, baby?”

Nodding vigorously, Bruce takes Tony over to the couch so he can cuddle and kiss his boy properly. Tony is too excited to sit still, and in between kisses he starts talking non-stop, telling Bruce all about his day, and how his brothers came to wish him a good night, and how Clint teased him but then kissed him to say he was sorry, and that Tony thinks he should get extra kisses because he’s had to wait the longest, and he’s been very very VERY patient. 

“You have been patient, my dear. I’m so proud of you. You have had to wait the longest, haven’t you?”

With a long-suffering sigh, Tony nods. “I sure have! And I didn’t complain once!”

“Well, I think that deserves a special gift, don’t you?”

Tony’s eyes grow wide. “A gift? For me?”

“Yes, baby. Anything you want. All you have to do is ask.”

Scrunching up his face, Tony thinks and think while Bruce continues to pepper him with kisses. Then, he throws his arms around Bruce’s neck and squeezes very tight, burying his face into Bruce’s neck. “Daddy,” he whispers. “Can I kiss your cock? Please?”

Bruce holds Tony’s face so he can look at him, running his thumb along Tony’s facial hair, loving the familiar feel of it. Tony never shaves for when he’s little, unlike the other boys. It’s a personal preference. It doesn’t make a difference to Bruce, or to any of the others. And sometimes, like now, Bruce prefers it, loves to be reminded of just exactly whom he has in his arms. 

“Of course, baby. But is that all you want?”

Making a face, Tony wiggles and pouts, lowering his eyes as he shrugs. “I really love it, Daddy. I miss it all the time.”

Bruce feels himself blush to the roots of his hair. Tony smiles at him. “All right. If that’s what you want, then that’s what you get.”

“Oh boy!” yells Tony, absurdly excited, bouncing up and down on the couch as Bruce unzips and pulls out his cock. It’s long and half hard. Bruce lays it out, but otherwise don’t touch himself. Tony’s eyes widen, and he covers his mouth with both his hands. “Daddy,” he says with wonder. 

“There it is, son.” He lets Tony stare at it, looking at it from all angles. It would be really funny if it weren’t also incredibly hot. Without either of them touching his cock, it gets even longer, and starts to rise. 

Tony gasps, and looks from Bruce to Bruce’s cock and back again, then goes onto his back on the couch, waving all his limbs in the air because he just can’t contain his excitement. Then, he pops back onto all fours again, hovering over Bruce’s cock. 

“Well, son. Are you going to kiss it or not?” asks Bruce.

“Yes. I am,” says Tony, emphatically. “But I’m trying to decide what part to kiss.”

Bruce, unable to stop himself, tilts Tony’s face up so he can kiss his nose. “I promise, whatever part you start with, you can kiss the rest of it, too.”

Tony sits up, surprised. “Are you serious?” he asks, amazed. “I can kiss all of it??”

“Yes. All of it. You can kiss it, suck on it, play with it, touch it, sing to it. Anything you want.”

Tony giggles. “Daddy’s silly. I’m not going to sing to it. It doesn’t have _ears_.”

Laughing with him, Bruce cuddles Tony. “I guess not. But I do. And I love to hear you sing. To me, or to my cock.”

Tony rolls his eyes, but kisses Bruce quickly before resuming his study of Bruce’s cock, climbing every which way around Bruce to look at it from every side. He decides, finally, to settle on the floor in front of Bruce. He tugs on Bruce’s pants until he removes them entirely so he can get as close as he can between Bruce’s legs. 

“It’s really all mine?” asks Tony with a note of disbelief.

“It’s really all yours, baby,” answers Bruce. 

Tony smiles, lowering his head. Bruce feels his soft breath caress his cock. It jumps a little, bouncing up. Tony gasps again, licking his lips. Then, with child-like reverence, Tony kisses the tip. It’s like a blessing, and Bruce sighs. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” says Tony, laying his head down on Bruce’s lap. He kisses all along the length, nuzzling it. It gets longer, flaring. Tony’s eyes get bigger, too. He continues to rub his face over Bruce’s cock, like he’s trying to mark himself with it. 

A bit of pre-come glistens at the tip, and Tony stops, hesitating. “Can I taste it?”

“Yes, baby, I wish you would,” says Bruce. 

Sticking his tongue out, Tony licks at the tip. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he groans. “So yummy, Daddy.”

“That’s Daddy’s milk, baby. You can drink all of it, if you want.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” cries Tony, licking again, searching out all the pre-come with the tip of his tongue, then licking down the sides of Bruce’s cock. “Hm, it’s all so delicious.”

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good,” says Bruce, desperately trying not to force Tony to suck him down, wanting to give him go at his own pace.

Tony hums with joy, starting to get sloppy, swirling his tongue around and around, then gasping for breath as he licks Bruce like a lollipop. 

“God, keep doing that, you’re going to get all of Daddy’s milk, baby. Just like that.”

“Want it, want it,” cries Tony. He drools, his face wet and shiny. “Daddy, look how big it is. It’s so beautiful.”

Another spurt of pre-come drips down the side, and Tony licks it up, smacking his lips. With his eyes on Bruce, he takes the tip back into his mouth, sucking hard. 

“Here it is, baby,” cries Bruce, his orgasm rolling out of him. “I’m coming. You’re making me come, oh fuck, Tony.”

His cock jerks, ropes of coming falling into Tony’s mouth. Bruce feels it in his spine, in the back of his knees. He feels it in his balls. 

Tony hungrily laps at the come, taking Bruce’s cock back in his mouth to get every last drop. 

“Come here, baby, so I can clean your face,” says Bruce. Tony scrambles into his arms. Bruce licks Tony’s nose and chin, groping Tony’s erection through his pajamas. “What do we have here?” he asks. 

Tony buries his head against Bruce’s neck. Bruce shushes him as he reaches inside to feel how hard Tony is. 

“Daddy better take care of this.”

“Want kiss mouth,” says Tony, going littler for a moment. 

Bruce kisses him deep, working Tony’s pajama bottoms off. He looks down, and then can’t help but laugh. “Oh, look at you,” he says, grinning down at Tony. 

Tony has a totally innocent expression on his face. “What?” he asks. 

“Let me look at this more closely,” says Bruce, tickling Tony until he’s breathless as he wrestles the rest of Tony’s pajama bottoms off. Tony is wearing Avengers themed underwear Y fronts. It has everyone on it -- Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, and Hulk. Tony’s cock presses across Captain America’s face, right at the center. 

"Tony, may I take your pajama top off?" he asks. Tony squirms, and tries to hide his face. "Okay," he whispers. Bruce kisses him as he unbuttons Tony's top, slowly removing each arm from the sleeves. Then, he bends down to kiss the arc reactor. “It’s gorgeous,” says Bruce. “And I don’t mean just the underwear. Come here, baby, I’m not done kissing you yet.”

Tony lunges at Bruce, and they continue to make out as Bruce takes out Tony’s cock. Tony thrusts into his hand, mewling as he comes. 

In the afterglow, they continue kissing until Tony sighs, pulling away. 

“Look Daddy, it’s big again,” he says, looking at Bruce’s cock, once again long and fully erect. He lays his head down on Bruce’s lap so he can gaze adoringly at it.

“Yes, baby,” says Bruce. He cups Tony’s round pert butt cheeks, pushing the briefs entirely off so he has full access, circling around Tony’s snug asshole. 

Tony moans, spreading his legs a little wider. “That feels good,” he says, giving Bruce’s cock little kisses along the shaft. 

Bruce finds the lube he stashed earlier, and slicks up his fingers, pushing one inside Tony’s warm hole, stretching him out. He adds a second finger, swiveling them around. Tony is smooth inside, and starting to get loose. 

Bruce nudges Tony over so he’s almost upside down, legs on either side of Bruce’s body, ass up in the air. “That’s it, baby. Daddy’s going to check to see if you’re ready.”

Tony whimpers. “Oh boy, oh boy, Daddy’s going to put his big cock inside me,” he gasps, trembling. 

“That’s right,” says Bruce, fingering Tony again. Tony’s dangling over the edge of the couch, groaning as Bruce adds more lube, slicking him up good. Hooking two fingers inside, Bruce massages Tony’s prostate. Tony lets out a long, low moan. 

“I’m ready, Daddy. I’m ready for your cock.”

“Okay, baby.” Carefully so as not to hurt him, Bruce pulls Tony back by his hips. He’s not certain it’s the most comfortable position for Tony, but Tony isn’t complaining, and Bruce has the most spectacular view of his cock entering Tony’s gaping asshole. “Tell me what you feel, Tony.”

“Your cock is pushing inside me. It feels like you’re in my stomach, Daddy.” Bruce pauses, adding more lube around Tony’s stretched asshole. Tony leans back, squatting over Bruce’s cock. “Daddy, you’re stretching me open. It feels so good.”

“Move down, baby. Sit on Daddy’s cock.”

Tony takes more and more until he slides all the way down. “So full, Daddy.”

“Just like that, Baby,” croons Bruce, hugging Tony with their cheeks pressed together. “Rest just like that with Daddy’s cock all the way inside you. You feel so good, baby. It’s like you’re hugging my cock with your body. I love you, honey, I love you so much.”

Tony groans, trembling in Bruce’s arms. “Daddy, I can’t… I’m gonna…”

“You wanna come, baby? Okay, give me your hand. We’ll make you come together.” He takes Tony’s hand with his, and they cup Tony’s straining cock, tugging on his shaft. Tony fucks into their joined hands and comes, clenching so tight around Bruce’s cock that he can’t help but start thrusting into Tony, his orgasm pulled out of him in waves. 

They catch their breath, Tony becoming super cuddly after fucking. Bruce slips out, and they sigh. As they cool down, Bruce cleans them both up, making Tony put his Avengers underwear back on. 

“Are you hungry, Tony? It’s time little boys ate dinner, and then afterward you’re going to take a bath with Daddy so Daddy can get you all clean.”

Tony is over the moon. “A bath with Daddy?? Really? Just me and you?”

Chuckling, Bruce kisses his forehead. “Just me and you, kiddo. And if you want, you can wash Daddy’s cock.”

Tony pretends to faint from excitement. “Can we bathe now?”

“No no,” says Bruce. “Dinner first. Bath time after. Come on. I know you’re hungry, you can’t fool me. And maybe, if you’re good, we can have special dessert. You’ll like that.”

Tony claps his hands over his face. “Special dessert? SPECIAL dessert??”

Laughing again, Bruce tickles Tony, telling him how much he loves him and how happy he is that they are together for their special night. “I’ve missed you so much, baby.”

Tony sighs contentedly. “I’ve missed you too, Daddy.” 

In truth, they see each other all the time, but because of these individual nights, the family hasn’t had group time together in over a month. Bruce can definitely feel the absence. 

Bruce leads Tony into the kitchen, and together they get dinner ready. Tony wants to help, so Bruce gives him small tasks like shredding chedder cheese and mixing the casserole together. Each time Tony finishes a task, Bruce gives him a kiss. Soon, they have dinner ready. Bruce pours them both a glass of whiskey on the rocks, putting Tony’s in a sippy cup. 

Although Tony is big enough that he can feed himself, Bruce wants to baby him a little bit, so they sit with Tony in between his legs and Bruce asking him to open up with each bite. Tony is wiggly and sweet, wanting kisses and snuggling close. He takes sips from his cup, then presses whiskey chilled lips to Bruce’s neck, making him shiver. 

When they finish, Bruce asks Tony to go out to the living room and wait for him there. “I’ll be out in a minute, baby,” he says, sending Tony off with a kiss. 

It takes him only a minute to tidy the kitchen and get the supplies he needs. When he goes into the living room, he finds Tony lying on the towels on the floor, self-soothing by sucking on his thumb and playing with his penis. 

“Daddy,” says Tony, lifting his arms up, wanting a hug. 

“Hi baby,” says Bruce, sitting down and letting Tony climb into his lap. “You want something to suck on? Lie down here, and I’ve got your dessert ready for you.” 

“What is it?” asks Tony eagerly. 

Bruce takes off his pants and shirt, then removes Tony’s underwear. “Banana split,” he says, dribbling chocolate syrup over his cock. 

Tony stills for a moment, eyes going comically wide before he hungrily descends on Bruce’s cock. It’s messy and amazing. Bruce sighs, fucking into Tony’s mouth a little, pouring more syrup. 

Then, he parts Tony’s legs wide, squeezing a generous amount of chocolate syrup over Tony’s balls. “Daddy’s going to have his dessert, too.” Tony grunts as Bruce starts eating his ass. “Oh baby, you’re so delicious.”

Tony can’t speak, his mouth full of cock. Bruce nibbles on Tony’s hole. He glances down to see Tony’s blissed-out face smeared with pre-come and chocolate and slobber. The sight makes Bruce start pumping into Tony’s mouth. Tony comes first, keening high pitched and needy. 

Bruce takes hold of his cock and strokes. “Open up, baby,” says Bruce, grunting as he paints Tony’s face with come. 

They are a sight to behold, sticky with come and chocolate, but to Bruce, Tony’s never been cuter. “Daddy, that was the best,” sighs Tony, still trying to lick all around his face for the last bits of Bruce’s come. 

“I’m glad you liked it. But it’s time we washed up. Up you get,” he said. “Let me see that cute butt of yours hop into the bath.”

Tony squeals as Bruce pinches his behind, running to the bath. Bruce gathers the messy towels up for the wash bin, then heads into the bathroom where Tony is already filling up the tub. 

“Kisses, Daddy,” cries Tony, immediately heading for his spot in between Bruce’s legs as soon as Bruce climbs in. 

“Hm,” says Bruce. “I can never get enough of your sweet kisses, baby.”

They kiss and cuddle as the water fills up. Then, Bruce gives Tony a task, handing him a washcloth. “Wash Daddy all over, baby.”

Bruce smiles as Tony takes his job very seriously, babbling to him as he scrubs Bruce’s back, then scrubs each arm, then reverently washes Bruce’s chest. He hesitantly touches each of Bruce’s nipples, then plays with his chest hair. All his babies are fascinated by his chest hair, wanting to touch and rub against it, and it never fails to make Bruce’s dick get hard. 

“Daddy,” whispers Tony, leaning into speak wetly in his ear. “It’s getting big again.”

Bruce looks down and sees his cock poking out of the sudsy water. “It sure is. Let’s wash it together,” he says, taking Tony’s hand to wrap it around his cock. 

Tony shudders, then carefully starts jacking Bruce off, more exploratory than proficient. With glazed eyes, Tony sucks on his thumb, his own dick rising up to press against his stomach. 

“Hey, Tony, sit with your legs over mine, like this, and we can wash our cocks together while we kiss.”

Tony sloshes around to do as Bruce suggests, legs wrapping around Bruce, mewling as he makes eager noises until Bruce silences him with his tongue. He grabs the lube, making a slick cave with both their hands wrapped around their cocks. Their dicks slide together, wet and squishy. 

“Daddy, look, our cocks are kissing. It feels so good. I want to lick them. Can I lick them, please?”

“Of course, baby,” says Bruce, admiring Tony’s flexibility, able to bend enough to tongue both their cock heads. It’s too much for Tony, he grunts as he thrusts into Bruce’s hands and comes like a fountain. Bruce follows right after, pumping into their hands. 

They finish washing, then get out of the bath. Bruce towels Tony dry. “Have to pee, Daddy.”

“Okay, baby,” he says, leading Tony to the toilet. “You’re a big boy, you can pee in the toilet. Let me show you how.” He holds Tony’s dick for him, rubbing soothingly along his back. 

Tony hugs Bruce, and then shyly touches Bruce’s cock. “Does Daddy need to go?” he asks. 

“Let’s see,” says Bruce. “Hold it like I showed you, that’s it.”

Bruce starts peeing. Tony holds his breath, amazed. “Daddy, it’s the same hole that Daddy’s milk comes out of.” 

“Yes,” says Bruce, finishing his pee, wiping off the tip with a bit of toilet paper. 

Tony looks imploringly at him. “Can I see Daddy’s milk come out, too? Please?”

Bruce doesn’t have the heart to deny Tony anything. He shows Tony how to give him a hand job, adding a little lube to aid him. It doesn’t take Bruce long to grow hard. 

“Squeeze gently, then up and down just like that. That’s perfect, baby, you’re going to make Daddy come. I’m so close, honey. It feels so good.”

“Daddy, I can see the stuff dripping out,” says Tony, smearing the pre-come. 

“Keep doing that. More’s coming. That’s it,” he says, loving Tony’s look of wonderment. His cock looks huge in Tony’s hand. Bruce’s knees buckle as he starts to come. 

“Oh wow,” says Tony as jet after jet of come splash over his face. 

Bruce regains his balance. Tony stands, his face covered in come, and Bruce starts kissing him clean. 

They finally leave the bathroom. Bruce puts on a fresh pair of pants and shirt, and rummages around in Tony’s overnight bag for a clean pair of underwear. He finds another Avenger’s themed pair with a slightly different pattern. This one has Mjiolnir printed right over Tony’s cock. “Good choice,” says Bruce with a laugh.

He takes Tony back out to the living room. “I thought maybe we might play a game before bedtime,” he says. 

“Okay!” answers Tony, eager and ready for anything. 

Bruce prepared a series of challenges for Tony, nothing too hard, but tricky enough for any smart kid. It takes him a moment to set it up, Tony curiously watching him while he sucks on his thumb and plays with his penis. Bruce knows Tony does this when he’s feeling insecure, so he takes a moment to cuddle him and tell him he loves him. “Are you worried, baby?”

Tony shakes his head. “What is all this?” he asks, looking at the obstacle course Bruce has set up. It’s very simple, just what Bruce could put together over a couple of days. 

“Why don’t we start, and you can find out?” says Bruce. He’s nervous about this, but he wanted to do something slightly different for Tony’s night. “Each time you get through one of the puzzles, you get a prize. Start here,” he says, pointing Tony to the first obstacle. 

It’s a simple mathematical puzzle. With a smirk at Bruce, Tony solves it, and then confetti bursts out all over. Surprised, he laughs, turning to Bruce with a big smile. 

“Good job, baby!” cries Bruce. “Come here for your prize.”

Tony’s “prize” is a kiss from Bruce anywhere Tony chooses. Still figuring out the rules, Tony simply chooses his mouth. They kiss and then Bruce sets up the next puzzle. Sometimes they are brainteasers, sometimes they are a physics obstacles or a maze or a game. Each time Tony solves the puzzle, there’s confetti or balloons or a toot from a toy horn. And, then, Tony gets a kiss. 

Hesitant at first, Tony starts to get into the game, eagerly wanting the next puzzle, wanting more and more kisses: on his nose, on his stomach, on his bum while he giggles and laughs, on his dick. 

“Last one, baby,” says Bruce, setting up the final puzzle. It takes Tony a longer time to solve it, and Bruce knows its not because it’s hard, but because Tony doesn’t want the game to end. “It’s okay, Tony. Daddy will still kiss you all you want even after the game is over.”

Tony looks at him, then nods. He solves the final puzzle, leaping into Bruce’s arms even before the confetti finishes falling. 

“Where do you want Daddy’s kiss, baby?” asks Bruce, but then he notices that something’s wrong. Tony curls in on himself, hiding his face, and it takes Bruce a moment to realize that he’s crying. “Tony?” he says, alarm bells going off in his head. 

Tony shakes his head, still hiding his face. He’s crying, but not like he does sometimes when he’s little and something upsets him. This isn’t part of their role-play. Bruce guides him over to the couch. 

“Tony, honey, you have to tell me what’s going on. I’m calling red right now. Red. Do you hear me? Please look at me, you’re freaking me out.”

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” says Tony, still not looking at Bruce but he unbends a little. “I ruined everything.”

“Don’t be dramatic. Nothing’s ruined. You know better than that. But tell me what’s going on in your head.”

Tony sighs, and Bruce decides to give him a little time. Bruce dries his tears, and they both go into the bedroom because he thinks a change in scenery might help. They cuddle on the bed with Bruce leaning against the headboard, Tony curls up in his lap. 

“You ready to talk?” asks Bruce.

Tony sighs, but rolls onto his back to look up at Bruce. “I just… that was a really cool game, Bruce. Like, apart from the sex stuff in between, you could market that shit. Kids would love it. It’s a good game for a dad or mom and their kids to play together.”

Bruce feels his stomach turn over, realizing now where things went wrong. “I guess I should have kept it more just sex stuff, huh?” he says. 

Tony snaps up. “No, no,” he says, grabbing Bruce. “I mean, yes. I do love the sex stuff, and anything to do with your cock, which by the way, not to get too side-tracked here but that whole first part with you gifting me your cock and saying I could sing to it -- _sing to it!_ \-- might be your finest moment ever, I mean, I’m still not over it. But that’s what this is. You’re my Daddy, I’m your boy. We play and it’s good. Real good. What you did today, Bruce, no one’s ever done anything like that for me. Just for me. I…” and Bruce sees the tears forming in the corners of Tony’s eyes. “I guess I wished I could have shared something like that, just once, with Howard.”

Bruce doesn’t say anything, but he kisses the tears from the corners of Tony’s eyes. They are each hyper aware that what they do with each other is sexual role-play. No one confuses it with what real parental behavior should be. But lines get crossed sometimes. Bruce isn’t a therapist, and it would be highly inappropriate for him to even try to counsel Tony in this, so he just cuddles him close, singing softly to him, tracing the line of Tony’s beard while one hand rests over the reactor and Tony's chest.

After several minutes go by, he asks, “Do you want to nurse, baby? It might make you feel better?”

Tony inhales deeply, then lets it out. “Yes, Daddy.”

He starts to tug at Bruce’s fly, but Bruce shakes his head, softly directing Tony to his breast, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his nipples. Tony’s dark eyes look up at him then flutter close as he makes an earnest little noise and latches on. 

Like before, Bruce’s cock instantly gets dripping hard. Bruce eases his cock out of his pants but he ignores it, concentrating on making sure Tony’s okay as he nurses, continuing to sing softly to him. When Tony’s done on one breast, fallen half asleep, Bruce gently turns him on his side, guiding him so he can nurse on Bruce’s cock. Tony makes a hungry, desperate little noise, taking Bruce into his mouth. It’s nothing like his earlier explorations. Instead, he’s like a baby, nursing blindly. Bruce shudders as he comes, Tony swallowing everything. 

They switch to the other side, Tony nursing first on Bruce’s breast, then on his cock. Tony eagerly sucks on Bruce’s cock, gulping his come down.

“Color, baby?” asks Bruce, grinning at his beaming boy as he smacks his lips.

“Green, Daddy,” says Tony, bouncing and wiggling his butt, wanting more kisses. 

“Well, if the color is green, then Daddy is going to fuck you because you have been such a good boy, you deserve it. What you need, sweet boy, is a good hard fuck.”

“EEEEeeee,” cries Tony, collapsing on the bed. “Daddy’s going to fuck me! Yes!”

“And then, because you’ve been an even better boy than I could ever expect, you get to sleep with Daddy. How does that sound?”

Tony is actually speechless with surprise, so excited he has to pee again and begs Bruce to come help him. Bruce ruffles his hair, and they quickly get ready for bed, brushing teeth and using the toilet. 

“You get to chose how you want Daddy to fuck you,” says Bruce, once they’re back in bed again, the lights dimmed low. 

“I want to look at you,” says Tony, flipping over onto his back, lifting his legs straight up into the air. 

Bruce laughs and strips naked. Tony wiggles around to see him, never letting his eyes off Bruce as he takes his time to fold his clothes neatly. He positions himself between Tony’s legs, nuzzles his face into Tony’s underwear-covered crotch, breathing him in, mouthing around his growing erection. Tony giggles. “That feels funny, Daddy.”

“Hm,” says Bruce. “I just love eating you out, son. Open your legs more for me.”

They quickly get rid of Tony’s underwear, and Bruce spreads Tony open, spending several minutes eating Tony’s ass, wanting it gaping. He then kisses Tony’s sensitive belly, his nipples, kissing along the line of Tony’s beard before he lines up his cock, and sinks deep into Tony’s hole. 

Tony groans. Bruce sits up, holding Tony’s legs wide as he looks down to see his cock buried deep into Tony’s ass, Tony’s cock leaks onto his belly. 

“Perfect,” says Bruce, beginning to fuck Tony, going slow at first, then speeding up, hammering into him.

“Daddy, you feel so good! Your cock feels so good, Daddy, keep fucking me.”

Bruce bends to take Tony in a kiss, pounding into him until he feels Tony arch and come. Bruce fucks him through it, then pulls out and flips Tony on to all fours. He eats Tony’s ass again, knowing Tony can probably get hard one more time. He fondles Tony’s balls, and gently fingers him. He gets behind him, pushing Tony down until his ass is in the air. 

“Do you want Daddy’s cock again, baby?”

“Yes, yes. Give it to me, Daddy. Fuck me, fuck me,” gasps Tony. 

Bruce slams into him hard, then fucks Tony fast, pistoning in and out. He reaches around to feel Tony’s cock, milking it. “Come with me, baby.”

“Okay, I’m ready. I’m going to come, Daddy. Make me come.”

“Fuck, baby, I’m coming. I’m coming inside you.” 

Bruce’s vision goes dark, and he slams hard into Tony, coming even as Tony ruts into the mattress. 

They fall asleep, Bruce just conscious enough to clean them both up with a wet washcloth before turning the bedside light off, and pulling Tony close to spoon with him. He wakes up in the middle of the night, Tony kissing him, then kissing down his body to take his cock into his mouth. He falls asleep with Tony sucking on him, but then he wakes up when Tony’s cock pokes him in the eye. Tony turns around to go into sixty-nine position. They roll onto their sides to get more comfortable, and suck each other off, falling asleep still in sixty-nine. 

He wakes up like that, head to toe with Tony, eyeing Tony’s erection as the morning light spreads across the room. He looks down, and decides fair is fair, and pokes Tony in the eye with his cock. 

“Ugh, what?” says Tony, but then he hums with approval, and sucks Bruce down in one inhale. 

“Fuck,” says Bruce, noting that Tony is no longer using his baby technique. “Fuck that’s good, Tony.”

“Fuck my mouth,” gasps Tony. “Come on. You know you’ve wanted to do that all night long. Fuck me.”

Gasping, Bruce rolls Tony onto his back so he can fuck his mouth properly. They are the perfect height for this, and all he has to do is tilt his head slightly to get a mouthful of Tony’s cock. He sucks on the tip as he fingers Tony’s hole. 

“Jesus Christ, Tony, I’m going to come,” he cries, Tony’s cock spewing come just as Bruce grunts and comes into Tony’s mouth. 

They fall apart, gasping for breath. After a moment, Tony crawls around to lie beside Bruce. “All right,” says Tony, still catching his breath. 

Bruce cracks one eye to look at him and then bursts out laughing. “Oh God, you should look at your face.”

“I assume I’m covered in your come,” says Tony, with dignity.

“Hm.” Bruce rolls over to his side to look at Tony properly. Tony looks fucked out and gorgeous, perfectly debauched. “How are you feeling?

“Fine, doc. Never better.”

“I’m serious, Tony.”

Tony smiles, then rolls onto his side to face Bruce. He leans in to kiss Bruce sweetly. Bruce grimaces because Tony really needs to clean his face, but he laughs. 

“You’re the best Daddy,” says Tony. “Absolutely, positively. And for the record, I’d like to note that these ‘Nights with Daddy’ were my genius idea. Clearly, I get all the kisses. Or the blowjobs. Either. I’m not picky.”

“Clearly,” agrees Bruce, dryly. “I can’t argue with that. The nights have been fun. But I miss having everyone all together.”

“Nothing says we can’t have both!” beams Tony, shimmying lower in the bed between Bruce’s legs. “Come here, Mister Cock,” he croons.

“What are you doing?” ask Bruce, raising his head to look down at Tony. 

“I’m singing to your dick,” says Tony with a grin. 

Bruce stares at him, then starts laughing.


End file.
